Quality Time With Dad
by Samara Serelle
Summary: Lily is the daughter of one Big Red Monster and is forced into traveling on the road with him for six months. She comes in contact with people she'd never knew she'd get to know and maybe even a love interest? Read to find out! I swear it's good! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Aw, Dad, do I have to?"

"Yes, now get your stuff together we leave early tomorrow morning."

"But you know I think your job is stupid, why can't I just stay home?"

"Lily Marie Jacobs you're going to start packing now or you lose the laptop for a month!"

A girl of eighteen, freshly out of high school for a year, sighed in frustration and stomped up the stairs of her home, grumbling angrily under her breath.

"…stupid job, so what if you're a stupid wrestler. Oh my God, you're Kane! Big deal, so stupid…"

She threw open her bedroom door and stomped into the enormous bedroom she'd spent her entire life in. She pulled out a large suitcase and threw it on her bed, still grumbling incoherently about her father.

"…don't know why he can't trust me alone for a few months, but no! I have to go with him, stupid wrestlers…"

Lily, a girl of around five foot nine, stormed about her room chucking heaps of clothing into the suitcase on the bed. Her long brown hair fell into her face in her fury, her ice blue eyes flashing in anger as she packed. Unnoticed by her, her father stood in the doorway of the bedroom, a faint smile on his face as he watched his daughter rant in blind fury.

"You know, traveling with me is not as bad as you're making it out to be," he said from the doorway.

Lily froze and turned to him defiantly, her hands on her hips, "Yes it is! Your job is so pointless it's just a bunch of meat heads in a ring throwing fake punches! Why would I find entertainment in that for half a year?"

"Not all wrestlers are so- called 'meat heads'."

"Prove me wrong," Lily snapped, still glaring at her father expectantly.

"Well, I'm not for starters," her father began.

Lily rolled her eyes and proceeded to pack her things, throwing her clothes onto her bed absently, "I don't know why you can't let me stay here. Mom even agreed that I should."

"I explained this to you already, you said you wanted to start traveling and the only way to do that is with me, your mother can't bring you with her."

"Whatever," Lily muttered angrily nad began zipping her suitcase. She sat on it, pulling it closed and shoved it into her father's chest.

"Here, now go away, I want to get some sleep if we're leaving early."

* * *

Lily and her father arrived in Miami around mid afternoon the next day. The two were approached quickly by an enormous man that Lily took to be her father's partner.

"Glen, good to see you again, who is this young lady?"

"Paul, meet my daughter, Lily. Lily, meet my Tag-Team Partner Paul, also known as The Big Show."

"Nice to meet you," Lily smiled weakly, shaking Paul's hand, which completely engulfed hers.

"Come, Lily, we have to check in at the hotel, there you can meet the rest of the 'meat heads' I work with," Glen said mockingly.

Lily stuck her tongue out at her father and followed him as he and Paul moved out of the airport. She did not have to worry about getting lost in the crowd for the two men easily made a wide path on their own.

* * *

When the three arrived at the designated hotel Lily was shown to her own suite. She already regretted yelling at her father about his job, for it did have benefits. After throwing her overstuffed suitcase on the enormous bed she went to find her father to thank him for the suite. Lily found him in the lobby speaking with a group of men and women she assumed to be other wrestlers.

"And here she is, everyone, my lovely daughter Lily Jacobs!"

The entire group turned to look and Lily felt her cheeks heat up, some of the wrestlers weren't half bad looking after all. The man closest to her smiled and held out his hand politely, a diamond clad, gold belt handing from his left shoulder.

"I'm John, nice to finally meet you, Lily," he smiled.

Lily was speechless as she gazed into his enchanting deep blue eyes. She blushed nad cleared her throat, removing her hand from his quickly.

"My pleasure," she said weakly before John was nudged aside.

"The daughter of the 'Big Red Monster' huh? Who'da thought you'd be a knockout? I'm Chris Masters, nice to meet you."

Lily smiled once more and each wrestler introduced him of herself to her until she had met the entire Raw roster. She seemed most attached to Trish and Ashley, since they seemed to be the nicest Divas and she couldn't seem to peel her eyes away from John.

"I told you it wasn't so bad, traveling with your old man," Glen said later that night as he watched Lily unpack her things in her suite.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong; there are some pretty cool people in the WWE and not all the wrestlers are meat heads, I admit I had fun today, meeting everybody…" Lily trailed as she finished unpacking her suitcase.

Glen smiled at his daughter and stood up from his seat on the couch, "Well, I'll let you get some sleep, tomorrow we hit the gym for the show, alright?"

"The show? What show! I'm not going on TV!"

"Will you relax! You're not going to be on television, you'll just be backstage, calm down. Now get some sleep it's been a long day," Glen advised and went to leave the room.

"Dad," Lily called after him.

He turned in the doorway, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the suite, I meant to thank you earlier, but I got sidetracked."

"Hey, it's no problem, now go to bed," he said and left the room, closing the door with a snap.

Lily flopped onto her queen sized bed and stared blankly at the ceiling, "This is going to be interesting. One minute I'm graduating high school, the next I'm on the road with 'The Big Red Monster'. What more could happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Lily awoke early the next morning to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She stumbled out of bed searching blindly for it and finding it stuffed in the bottom of her purse.

"Hello?" she croaked, rubbing the sleep from her blue eyes.

"Wake up, hun, it's time to get ready to accompany me to the gym!" her father sang in the other line in his deep voice.

"Ugh, Dad, can't you just go by yourself?"

"No, I want you to come with me, become the social butterfly I raised you to be. "

"Go away," Lily mumbled and hung up the phone.

She fell back onto the bed with a tired sigh and rubbed her eyes again. The clock next to her read seven thirty and she groaned. Her cell phone rang again and she picked it up, knowing it was her father.

"Okay Dad I'm up! Now leave me alone!" she snapped into the receiver.

"Very good, Lily, I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Fine," she growled and hung up once more.

This time she got up off her bed and proceeded to take a quick shower and pull on a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt. She made her way to the lobby where her father was waiting with Paul and John.

"Look who decided to join us this lovely morning!" Paul said sarcastically as Lily stepped out of the elevator.

"Very funny," she growled, pulling her hair into a ponytail and following the three men out to the parking lot.

"I'll take Lily to the arena in my car, since she doesn't seem to be too thrilled with you two right now," John offered politely, glancing at Lily hopefully.

"That's fine," Glen nodded as he climbed into his rental with Paul.

"Is it okay with you?" John asked Lily quietly.

She shrugged, not really caring, and climbed into John's rental. The two followed Glen and Paul to the arena to use the gym before that nights show.

"So, why are you traveling with your dad in the first place?" John asked curiously, glancing at Lily as he drove.

"I took a year off after I graduated high school and couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I always told my parents I'd wanted to travel so my dad took it upon himself to nudge me in the right direction. So, now I'm stuck with him for the next six or so months," Lily explained unenthusiastically.

"You make it sound like a nightmare, we're not that bat," John assured her.

"I have yet to be proven wrong," she replied flatly.

"That's not what it seemed like yesterday," John grinned as he pulled into the arena parking lot.

Lily opened her mouth in protest but could not say anything for John had parked and climbed out of the car.

"Fine, I did have fun yesterday, but that doesn't mean anything!" Lily objected, chasing John into the arena.

All John did was smirk as he led her through the halls to the fitness center where Glen and Paul were warming up. John joined them as Lily lay down on one of the padded benches in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, but was shaken awake only a few minutes later. Her eyes snapped open and she growled at the sight of her father.

"No sleeping, the other wrestlers will be joining us shortly," he said, shaking her.

"Come on, Dad," Lily whined, sitting up slowly.

"You have to be awake, hun, your uncle's coming with the SmackDown roster, he hasn't seen you in ages."

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them and yawning, "I hope we're not doing this every day, because this whole waking up early thing isn't working."

"Waking up early is nothin, I've gone almost a week without sleep before," John put in from where he was lifting weights in the corner.

"That's not healthy, you shouldn't do that," Lily advised.

John opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by just about half the Raw roster walking into the gym. Chris Masters was the first to approach Lily, a bright smile on his face.

"Good morning, my beautiful Flower," he smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it.

Lily glanced at John nervously and withdrew her hand from Chris's, "Good morning Chris, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me 'Flower'."

"Why not?" John asked curiously, sitting down behind her on the bench.

"Because that's not my name," Lily said sharply.

"You're just grumpy that you had to wake up early, ignore her, Chris," John smiled, hugging Lily from behind.

"Ew, Ew, Ew, get off!" she exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of John's grip. "You're all sweaty, let me go!"

John laughed and let her go, moving to another corner of the gym to continue his workout. Lily glared at him moodily, crossing her arms over her moderately sized chest in annoyance. Trish wandered over and sat down next to her, accompanied by Ashley and Torrie.

"Hey, girl," Trish smiled, wrapping a towel over her shoulders.

"Hey you three, what's up?" Lily said, her mood shifting, her aggravation at John melting away.

"The SmackDown roster should be here any minute, we'll introduce you to the important people, alright?" Torrie said energetically.

Lily nodded and Ashley piped up, "I can't wait to introduce you to Matt, he's such a great guy."

"That's only because he's your boyfriend," Trish teased. Ashley stuck her tongue out at her as Torrie and Lily laughed.

"Look here comes Randy, he's always the first one to show off," Trish sighed as a tall, handsome, blue eyed man waltzed into the gym followed by a group of men Lily assumed were from SmackDown.

"Yo, Randy!" John called from behind where Lily and the three Divas were grouped.

"John, how's it going?" Randy smiled, moving toward him. He noticed the four women sitting on the bench and paused, his gaze falling on Lily. "And who is this, a new Diva?"

"That's my daughter, Lily, no, she's not a Diva," Glen piped up from another side of the gym.

"Dad, I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself , thanks," Lily snapped before holding her hand out to Randy confidently, "Lily Jacobs, pleasure to meet you. "

"Randy Orton, the pleasure is all mine," he smiled, kissing the back of her hand and winking before joining John on the equipment.

"Lily? Is that you?" a deep voice asked from the entrance to the gym.

She looked up at her name and smiled as she saw her uncle moving toward her. She jumped to her feet excitedly and ran to him, her smile wider than ever, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Uncle Mark!" she squealed, running into his arms and hugging him. "It's been so long, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"My you've grown into such a beautiful young woman. Glen, keep up the good work!" the Deadman smiled, glancing over at his half-brother.

"Thanks," Glen laughed and continued with his workout.

Mark hugged Lily once more before introducing her to the SmackDown roster and making sure she met everyone. He then let her go back to Trish, Ashley and Torrie, who were waiting for her, Ashley clutching the hand of who she was told to be Matt Hardy.

"Lily, this is Matt," Ashley said excitedly, kissing him on the cheek.

"I know, hi, Lily Jacobs," she smiled and the two shook hands.

After all the introduction had finally been made, Lily had a chance to get off by herself while the others got ready for the show that night. She wandered through the arena halls humming a quiet tune to herself as she strolled.

"Hey, Lily, wait up!" a voice called behind her.

She turned to see John rushing to catch up with her so she stopped and waited, her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"So, what do you think so far, after meeting everyone on both rosters?" John asked as he caught up to her.

"I really can't say, I haven't gotten the chance to really get to know anyone besides my uncle," Lily shrugged as she resumed her stroll.

"Well, I'd like to get to know you better too, so let's call it even, alright, Flower?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then you can't call wrestlers 'meat heads', okay?" John said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm still thinking about that, I still have not been proven wrong," said Lily slyly, he ice blue eyes watching John closely.

"Okay, come to dinner with me, tonight before the show and I'll prove to you I'm not a 'meat head' your so convinced wrestlers like me are."

Lily pretended to think for a moment, the smile playing at her lips brightening her features, "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer."

"Good, I'll come get you at six, alright?"

"You got yourself a date."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As promised, John knocked on Lily's hotel room door at six and she yelled to him that it was open. He walked in, looking around curiously. He was surprised to see that the room was in slight disarray. There was a large heap of clothing on the bed and various pairs of shoes strewn over the floor of the bedroom.

Lily rushed out of her bathroom and almost ran into John as he stood in the doorway of her bedroom. He stared at her as she pulled on her shoes, blown away at her appearance.

"What?" she asked curiously as John's eyes moved over her slim figure.

She was dressed casually in a green camisole and tight black jeans, her usually bone straight chestnut brown hair hung in soft curls down her back and around her face.

"You look great," John smiled, his eyes raking her figure again.

"Thanks," she blushed; her pale cheeks a soft pink.

"Shall we?" John said, offering his hand.

Lily nodded and grabbed her purse, taking John's offered hand and letting him lead her out of the room.

"It's not exactly a fancy restaurant, but I guess it'll do," John shrugged as he pulled into the closest restaurant to the arena, which happened to be an Applebee's.

"I really don't mind," Lily smiled, climbing out of the car and following John inside.

They were seated almost immediately and John ordered drinks for the two of them. As soon as the waiter was gone he leaned forward, his blue gaze catching Lily's.

"Alright, I don't care if it takes all night, I'm going to convince you I'm not a jackass like the other wrestlers," he said.

"Okay," Lily nodded, a smile tugging at her lips.

"But before I do that, I want to know more about you."

Lily laughed, "What d'you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me, and I bet I can convince you without even going on a long rant about myself," John smiled.

That's when Lily noticed his dimples and she blushed again, "We'll see about that. I dunno where to start, I mean, I'm not that interesting."

"Oh, come on, you're Kane's daughter, there's got to be something amazing about you."

"No, not really," Lily laughed nervously.

"Do you have any wild dreams or career choices?" John asked, watching Lily as she fiddled with her napkin as she thought.

"Well, I've always wanted to be an artist, of any kind. I love to sing and draw a lot. That's basically all I did while I was in school. It's not exactly 'wild' but it's something I've always wanted to do."

"See, now we're making progress!" John laughed. "I have to see some of your work, I bet you're a great artist."

"I'm okay, I guess, and if I'm not drawing or singing I'm out on my volleyball court playing that."

"Ah, we have a volleyball player, that's why you're so athletic, I like it," John smiled. "Do you play any other sports?"

Lily smiled and nodded, "I love wiffleball, I've been playing it since I was a kid. If there were a professional league I'd so be in it."

John's face lit up and he laughed, "I thought I was the only one! Wiffleball is the best game ever created! My family plays it all the time!"

The two laughed and continued their conversation well past when they should have left. Finally, John noticed the time and pointed it out.

"Wow, we gotta go, the show starts in a half hour," he said, standing up. "I got the bill, I'll meet you at the car, okay?"

Lily nodded and stood up as John fished out some cash from the pocket of his black Chain Gang shorts. She moved out of the restaurant and waited patiently for John by the car, leaning against the passenger side, the warm Florida air blowing her hair into her face.

"Lily, c'mon," John called, unlocking the car and snapping her out of her daze.

She jumped in the car and the two sped off for the arena where Monday Night Raw was to be held.

"Well, did I convince you or what?" John asked as they made their way quickly through the back of the arena and down the various halls to find John's locker room.

Lily grinned, biting her lower lip, "Yes, you did."

"I told you I would," he assured her, opening his locker room door. "You want to hang out in here; I've got a TV if you want to watch the broadcast."

"Um, okay, I guess," Lily shrugged.

John let her in and she took a seat on the couch as John moved around behind her getting ready for the night ahead. When he was finished he sat down beside her and flicked on the TV. He wrapped his arm around Lily, pulling her closer. She smirked and rested her head on his shoulder.

The locker room door swung open and Glen came rushing into the room like a maniac. He saw Lily on the couch with John and began to sigh with relief before stopping and going into an angry fit.

"Lily Marie Jacobs, the next time you make plans without me around at least let me know you're going out!" he shouted.

"Oh, come on Dad, I'm not five," Lily complained, looking up at her towering father.

"You're lucky you're with John and not someone I disapprove of or I'd have smacked you by now," he growled.

"I guess I have good judgment on whom to make friends with then," she snapped.

"I never said I agree with all of your friends," Glen said.

"Okay, enough with the Family Feud for one night," John cut in before Lily could put in her sarcastic remark. "Glen, I should have told you I was going to take your daughter out to dinner. That's my fault."

Glen nodded, "Make sure it doesn't happen again. Lily is one to cause a lot of trouble if you don't watch her close enough."

John nodded and Kane left the room. As soon as his back was turned, Lily stuck her tongue out at him and scrunched up her nose in disapproval.

"He's always up my ass about something," she sighed as John smirked.

"Yeah, but you're the only one around here who seems to be able to stick up to him. Everyone else cowers in fear," John said.

"He's not so intimidating when you grow up with him. I guess it's just his size," Lily shrugged.

"And the constantly pissed off look on his face," John added, trying to replicate it.

The two laughed and Lily got more comfortable next to John, letting him wrap his arm tighter around her.

After a while Lily got antsy and decided to go wander around and see what everyone else was up to. She headed to catering for a bottle of water and bumped into Chris and Carlito as she was leaving.

"There's my Flower," Chris called after her as she passed them.

Lily stopped and turned, looking at him over her shoulder, "Hi, Chris."

"Come here," he said, motioning for her to turn around and come back to him.

Lily rolled her eyes and did as she was told, letting Chris drape his muscular arm around her shoulders. She looked uncomfortably at Carlito who just gave a slight shrug that Chris did not seem to notice.

"Your hair smells so good, lily," Chris said, burying his face in her curls as an excuse to kiss the top of her head and pull her closer to him.

"Uh, thanks," she said, trying to loosen his hold on her, but he did not seem to want to let her go.

"So, are you doing anything after the show?" Chris asked, his face still buried in Lily's hair.

"I'm not sure, why?" she asked cautiously, knowing what Chris was doing.

"Well, the guys are all going to the club and I was wondering if you'd be my date."

"I'll have to ask my dad," she smirked as she felt Chris stiffen.

He let her go and she fought to quiet her laughter as she walked away, "I'll see ya later, Chris," she winked and strode down the hallway and around the corner.

As soon as she was out of sight she burst out laughing. Her father rounded the far corner and moved toward her curiously.

"What's so funny?" he asked, shouldering his Tag-Team Championship.

"Nothing, I was just laughing at how nervous Chris got when I mentioned you after he asked me out," Lily shrugged.

"Don't hang around with him, he gets clingy," Glen advised.

"I noticed."

"Why don't you go to my locker room and wait for me, the show will be over in a little while, and I want you to stay out of trouble."

"I think I'll just go find John," Lily started.

"John has a match right now, Lily. Just go to me locker room, please."

Lily sighed and nodded, trudging past him to the door labeled 'Kane'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily's first week with the WWE went quickly for her. She enjoyed it immensely and spent most of her time with her father and John. She also got herself into a small amount of trouble as her father expected. On the plane to the next Raw broadcast Lily was seated in between John and Trish. Trish kept complaining about Mickie James, who was constantly popping over the seat behind her and asking how she was. Lily took it upon her mischievous self to help Trish, for the hyperactive woman was annoying her as well.

The next time a flight attendant passed Lily's row with the cart, she ordered a large jar of peanut butter and a plate. The attendant gave it to her reluctantly and Trish and John watched as Lily set to work on her trick to get Mickie James to go away.

Glen was seated a few rows ahead of his daughter and could hear Mickie every time she did her minutely check on how Trish was doing. He rolled his eyes as he heard Mickie jump again but this time, instead of a hyperactive "Hoy ya doin', Trish?" there was a surprised gasp and shouts of laughter. Glen turned, along with just about everyone else on the plane, to see Mickie with a face full of peanut butter and Trish, Lily and John clutching their stomachs in laughter. Glen noticed Lily had a smudge of peanut butter on the tip of her nose, which had actually been given to her by John, and his temper flared.

"Lily Marie Jacobs, what did you do now?"

"Aw, Dad, we were just having a little fu—" Lily started but was cut off when Mickie James shoved another plate of peanut butter in her face and shrieked with laughter.

Lily peeled the plate off her face and glared at Mickie as Trish giggled beside her. John took the open jar of peanut butter from her just in case she decided to retaliate.

"This means war," Lily growled and scraped some of the sandwich spread from her face. She stood up and lunged at Mickie, smearing the peanut butter down her front. Mickie shrieked and went to get Lily back but was stopped when Trish planted another plate of the spread in her face, smearing it into her hair.

John looked as if Christmas had some early as he watched the three women go back and forth with the peanut butter. Lily noticed his amused gaze in her, so she smeared her lips with peanut butter and planted a sticky kiss on his dimpled cheek. At first he looked shocked but the look soon reverted to determination as he smeared the spread into Lily's shirt.

When the four got off the plane they received many stares from the public, all of them being covered in a sticky layer of peanut butter. Glen followed his daughter off, looking livid. As soon as they arrived at the hotel, he showed her to her room himself, and forced her into the shower.

"Dad, I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself!" she snapped as she came out of her bathroom, now freshly clean, her long chestnut hair still wet from the shower.

"Don't you EVER embarrass me like that again, do you hear me?" Glen shouted, ignoring her comment.

"I was just—"

"I don't want to hear the excuses, Lily. You are eighteen years old, I think you have the common sense to tell Mickie to stop rather than throw peanut butter! What were you thinking?"

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to lighten the mood, everyone is so damn serious around here… can't have any fun anymore." Lily grumbled.

Glen shook his head at his daughter, not knowing what to say, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Lily stuck her tongue out at his back and plopped onto the couch moodily.

She flicked on her TV and began to absently change the channel, looking for something interesting to watch. There was a knock on the door, so Lily sighed and shuffled over to it, cracking it open.

"Oh, hi John!" she smiled, her mood lifting.

"Flower," he teased as she moved back to let him in.

John walked in the room and pulled Lily into a hug as she pushed the door shut. Lily giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You still smell like peanut butter," she laughed as he held her.

"I tried to get it to go away but it won't," John sighed, still hugging Lily close to him.

She grinned and rested her head on his chest. John smiled, kissing the top of her head and giving her a little squeeze.

"Your hair smells like peaches," he pointed out, letting her out of his embrace.

"It's my shampoo, I hope you like it," she said innocently, plopping back down on the couch and grabbing the remote. John sat down next to her, draping his arm over her shoulders as they watched TV.

After a while the two got bored and decided to go grab some food and a movie. The two went to the closest McDonald's and then headed back to the hotel with their food so Lily wouldn't get into any more trouble.

As they made their way down the hall to Lily's room, Chris intercepted them, looking curious. Lily rolled her eyes and went to keep walking but Chris grabbed her arm, gently stopping her.

"Hello, my Flower," he smiled.

"Hi, Chris," Lily said shortly. "If you'll excuse me, John and I are—"

"Can I have a word with you, alone?" Chris asked her, glaring at John.

Lily sighed and turned to John, "Here's my room hey, I'll be in in a sec."

John nodded and proceeded down the hall, glancing over his shoulder every so often as Chris smiled down at Lily.

"What's up, Chris?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you alone, that's all," he smiled.

"What?"

"So, when did you and John start dating, I thought you were open for courting," he said, almost bitterly.

"John and I are not 'dating' we're friends, but if you haven't noticed, Chris, I have absolutely no interest in you what-so-ever. I don't know why you try," Lily snapped.

"You can't deny this body!" he said, his voice low.

"You are exactly the self- centered meat head I was talking about! Go make love to a mirror!" Lily yelled and stomped down the hall where John was waiting for her just inside the door to her hotel room.

John pulled Lily into a comforting hug when she walked into her room, She clamed down instantly, relaxing into his embrace.

"He won't just leave me alone," she sighed. "Chris has been hitting on me like it's his job for the past week, it's driving me mad!"

"Lily, relax, it's nothing to get worked up about," John soothed, moving her to the couch and sitting down.

Lily nodded in agreement and lay down, resting her head in John's lap comfortably. He flicked on the movie they decided to order: The Ring 1 and 2, and began to absently feed her fries while stroking her long chestnut hair.

Since John was smart and ordered the scary movie Lily was soon cuddled in his arms, watching through her fingers as the scary images flashed on the screen. She shrieked and buried her head in his chest and he smiled at his good fortune, being able to hold this beautiful girl.

She ended up refusing to watch the rest of the movie and fell asleep, her arms wrapped firmly around his neck, her head buried in his chest. John carried her into her bedroom and placed her gently under the covers. She rolled unconsciously onto her side, a scared whimper escaping her lips.

John decided to stay for a little while to make sure she wouldn't have nightmares. He climbed into the bed, lying on top of the covers next to her and wrapping his arm around her middle protectively. He fell asleep soon after, not expecting to be awakened in six hours time to an angry shout.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What the hell is going on here?"

Lily was forced into consciousness at the sound of her father's deep, aggravated voice. She shot straight up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and realizing someone was beside her. She turned and jumped when she saw John, who was looking guiltily up at her father a hint of fear in his tired blue eyes.

"John! What?" Lily said, looking confused.

"It's all right, nothing happened, I promise," he assured her.

"That's not what I was seeing!" Glen yelled, his angry gaze demanding an explanation.

"I swear, we didn't do anything! We rented a scary movie to watch after you freaked out about the peanut butter. Lily fell asleep and kept whimpering, so I decided to stay and keep her company just in case she had a nightmare. I must have conked out, my fault." John explained.

Glen's expression wavered as his temper waned and Lily climbed out of the bed. She walked right up to her father and looked up into his mismatched blue eyes.

"Dad, nothing happened, I know it might not have looked that way, but I swear nothing happened. I fell asleep in the middle of the second movie," she explained, looking determinedly at her father.

He still did not look convinced so Lily sighed in frustration, "Dad, I'm still a virgin, you can stop looking at me like I'm a whore, save that look for Candice Michelle."

Glen smiled at her remark and nodded, "Alright, alright, but you have to get dressed, you and a group of Superstars are going to a photo shoot for Raw magazine."

"Wait, why am I going to be in Raw Magazine?"

"They're doing a special piece on me and I told them they could use you in the piece as well, so go get ready!" Glen said, motioning for her to go in the bathroom.

Lily shooed the two men out of the bedroom and jumped in the shower quickly. She left her hair down and pulled on a tiny black pleated skirt and a white tank top with her clack Converses. She did not bother with any makeup, for she rarely wore it anyway and waltzed into the living room where John and her father were waiting.

John's jaw dropped when he saw her and Glen shook his head disapprovingly.

"You like?" Lily smiled at the look on her father's face.

"You look great!" John said, eyeing her figure with interest.

"Hands off, John, she's not here to impress you," Glen snapped. "And if I had my way you would not be wearing that, but we're running short on time. Let's go you two."

John hopped to his feet quickly, "See you at the shoot," he nodded and left the room.

Glen led Lily out to the parking lot and the tow rushed off to where the shoot would be held downtown. As soon as Lily walked in she was rushed into makeup with the other Divas.

They did not do much, only adding some cherry flavored lip gloss and mascara before she was rushed to hair. The same woman who did her makeup, styled her hair, pulling half of it into a ponytail and curling it. The photographer, a man named Sean, rushed over to her as she finished.

"Lily, the first photos we're going to take are going to be with Kane, okay?" he said, guiding her to where his cameras were set up.

"Yeah, sure, am I just wearing this?" she asked as her father approached her in his ring attire.

"Yes, you look ready to fight, here put this hat on backwards," he suggested handing her a black and white Chain Gang hat that John was supposed to wear.

Lily put the hat on and looked at Sean for direction. He positioned her so that she was glaring at her father, her fists raised. He glared back at her as Sean flashed picture after picture. Lily did various shots with her father, mostly posing as the angry teenager with attitude toward her father.

"Okay, Lily, you stay here, I want you to pose with a couple of the Superstars, you're an excellent model," Sean said as Glen walked away.

Lily placed her hands on her hips as Sean bustled around his various cameras. He hurried away for a moment and returned, dragging and excited Chris Masters with him.

"Oh, come on," Lily complained at the look on Chris's face.

"Flower! Nice to see you again! Maybe we'll get lucky and appear in the magazine together!"

"I'd rather die."

"Don't be silly," Sean said from behind one of the cameras. "Now, Chris I want you to lean against the wall and Lily I want you to be denying him."

Lily grinned evilly and nodded, doing as she was told. She posed with the entire roster, including the Divas. Sean saved the best for last, bringing a giddy John into the room. Lily beamed at him as he swung the WWE Championship over his shoulder.

"You know John well?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, we're tight," Lily laughed as John wrapped his arm around her waist.

Sean looked at the two and a smile crept onto his face, "Alright, here's what I want you to do…"

First Lily was supposed to pose with her back pressed into John's chest as he draped the WWE Championship over her shoulder. The second pose Lily had to rest her head on John's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Sean snapped multiple of these, making John rest his chin on, and kiss , the top of her head. Lily was shocked at the last pose, for she was surprised at John's willingness. Sean made Lily wrap her leg around John's waist and her arms around his neck.

"Now, John, I want you to kiss her, and make it a good shot for me, okay?" Sean said.

John nodded and looked down at Lily who looked completely taken back. He smiled assuring at her and returned his gaze to Sean. The photographer motioned for him to kiss her so he glanced down at Lily before claiming her lips with his.

At first Lily was hesitant as Sean snapped picture after picture. She was soon so drawn in by John's kiss, she deepened it, opening her mouth and letting John's tongue explore hers. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms tighter around him. A small moan escaped her lips as John kissed her and she smiled when they broke apart.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Sean said and left the room.

Lily blushed and stepped away from John looking at her feet guiltily. John leaned forward, lifting her chin so she'd look at him. He kissed her again, gently, and smiled.

"What do I do now?" Lily asked shyly, looking up into John's deep blue eyes.

He laughed, "I dunno, but that was amazing."

"Did it mean anything?" Lily questioned, her ice blue eyes darkening.

"Of course it did, it meant I want to be more than friends with you, Lily," John said quietly.

"So that males us a couple?" Lily stated.

"Only if you ant us to be."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lily was allowed to return home for a day to get the few things she'd left behind. While she was home she received the pictures from the photo shoot in the mail. When she got to the ones of her kissing John, a small smile crept onto her face.

"I hope Dad doesn't see these, he'll freak," she muttered, stuffing them into the bottom of her suitcase.

Glen met his daughter at the airport the next day and greeted her with some alarming news.

"You'll be traveling with SmackDown for the next month; Mark will come and get you after the show tonight."

"Wow, Dad, you could have told me this before I went home!" Lily snapped as she followed her father out of the airport.

"I thought you might like the surprise," Glen said sarcastically, climbing into his rental car, Lily following suit.

When Lily was shown to her hotel room she immediately called John, telling him to come to her room as quickly as possible. He knocked on her door moments later, his face full of concern.

"John we need to talk," Lily said as she opened the door, letting him in.

"I hate that phrase, it's always bad," John sighed, sitting down on the couch and pulling Lily down onto his lap.

"I know, I hate to use it, but we have to. I'll start with the good stuff first, then," she smiled, handing him her photo shoot pictures.

"What's this?" he asked curiously, fingering the clasp holding the large envelope closed.

"Open it, you'll like what you see," Lily assured him.

John opened the envelope and paged through the pictures. His eyes lit up when he saw the ones of them kissing. He smiled at Lily and kissed her gently as she straddled his lap.

"I love them, especially the ones with me and the ones you did with Trish, now, what's the bad news," John said, placing the pictures on the couch cushion next to him.

"After the show tonight my dad is making he go to SmackDown for a month. My Uncle Mark is coming to get me either tonight or tomorrow morning."

John looked a bit taken aback at this news. He opened his mouth to say something but Lily placed her finger over his lips, quieting him.

"You don't have to try and talk my dad out of it either, trust me, I already tried. However, I know I'll be back with you at Wrestlemania, maybe even before," Lily assured him.

"That's so long from now, Lil, but since you can't prevent it, you should definitely hang with Randy Orton and Matt Hardy. They're the nicest guys you'll meet. Well, actually, Randy can be one cocky S.O.B. sometimes, but once you get past that he's a great guy. Oh, and let me warn you, avoid the Boogeyman, he'll haunt you 'till you go nuts, okay?"

"Anything else I should know?" Lily laughed.

John pretended to think for a second and shrugged, "Don't start a conversation with JBL, he'll talk you to the grave, trust me."

Lily giggled and climbed off his lap, there was another knock on her door so she made her way over to it, swinging it open.

"Hey Trish, and Ashley, and Torrie, and Chloe too!" Lily said as each person, and dog, strode into the room.

The three women joined John in the living room and Lily scooped Chloe off the floor, scratching the dog's head lovingly. Trish noticed the pictures in the couch next to John and was now paging through them, a silly grin on her face.

"So, what brings you three here?" Lily questioned, still holding Chloe in her arms.

"We heard you were going to travel with SmackDown for a month," Ashley said. "Trish overheard your dad on the phone with Mark a few days ago while you were off with John or something."

"Oh, okay, what's up then?" Lily said awkwardly, sitting down on the couch with John and letting Chloe run around on the floor.

"We just want to tell you who to hang out with while you're over there," Torrie shrugged.

"John already gave me an idea, but go ahead," Lily nodded.

"Well, you should definitely talk to Randy Orton because he's gorgeous," Torrie smiled, "and he's fun to talk to, great kisser too…"

"She won't be kissing anyone but me, Torrie," John put in quickly as Torrie zoned off into space, thinking about Randy.

"Anyway, you should also talk to Matt, I already told him you were coming, so he'll be one of the first to show you around," Ashley said.

"Yeah, and you should definitely get to know Paul Burchill, he's hilarious, and looks great in his ring attire," Trish breathed. "Oh, and it he's there, Dave Batista is such a great guy, you'll love him, and before I forget, stay away from Marty Wright, the Boogeyman, he's really creepy."

"Yeah, John told me," Lily laughed as Chloe jumped into her lap.

"Well, we better get going, we're supposed to be at the arena early for hair and makeup, see ya," Trish said, jumping to her feet, Ashley and Torrie following suit.

Lily handed Chloe back to Torrie and the three women left after saying goodbye to John.

"Another warning when you go to SmackDown, if you start hanging out with Randy, be careful, one of his favorite pass times is playing pranks on the Divas, just thought I'd warn you. I better run too, I have to head to the arena to pick up my script. I'll see ya in a bit," John said, kissing Lily gently before leaving the room as well.

When John had gone Lily decided to get ready herself. She hadn't bothered to unpack her things, so she dug out an outfit to wear for the night and jumped in the shower quickly. She let her long chestnut hair out, falling straight down her back and around her face. She pulled on a tight red tank top and a pair of faded ripped jeans with her black Converse. She only put on a dab of eye shadow and a bit of mascara before her father banged on her door, yelling for her to hurry up.

"I'm coming, relax," she snapped, dragging her suitcase out of the room as well.

Glen grabbed the heavy suitcase without a word and made his way down the hall, Lily following at a fast clip behind him.

The two arrived at the arena on time and Lily went ahead of her father, dropping her things off in Kane's locker room. She then headed to catering for a bite to eat when Candice Michelle marched up to her, looking livid.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"I know you were the one who stuffed marshmallow in my outfit I was going to wear tonight!" she growled furiously, holding up said outfit, the built in bra stuffed with melted marshmallows.

Lily had to fight to hide her smirk as Candice glowered angrily at her, "I dunno what you're talking about Candice, I thought you always stuffed your bra with marshmallows, they keep the implants in place."

Candice's jaw dropped at Lily's remark and she growled, frustrated, before stomping away, pushing none other than The Legend Killer out of her way as she left. Lily snickered as she grabbed a soda and turned to leave when she was stopped suddenly by a voice calling her name.

"Hey, Lily, right?"

She turned and looked up to see Randy Orton gazing down at her, a cocky smirk on his handsome face.

"Yes, my name is Lily, Randy."

"That was some trick you pulled on Miss Go-Daddy, she's had a stick up her ass since she was offered a contract to pose for Playboy," Randy said, his gaze never leaving Lily's face.

"Well, that's why I'm here, to stir up a little trouble, leave my mark on the WWE. Why are you here anyway. I though you were on SmackDown?" Lily added curiously.

"Oh, I'm here for your uncle, he couldn't make it to pick you up after the show, so I'm here in his stead," Randy explained.

"But I thought you two were mortal enemies or something?"

"Nah, it's only a story line," he shrugged.

"Oh," Lily nodded. "Well, I was just about to go see how Miss Michelle was faring with her sticky bra, if you'd like to join me. John told me one of your hobbies is prank the Divas."

Randy's smile widened, his eyes glinting mischievously, "You got it, I'm known for pulling some pretty good ones around here. In fact, while I was still on Raw I hid a salamander in Torrie's towels and she refused to look at me for about two months, and I think she even has her towels checked everywhere she goes."

Lily giggled at Randy's cleverness and the two left catering discussing different pranks to pull before the left for SmackDown later that evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The usually calm locker rooms of Raw were alive with noise on Lily's last night with her father before she went to SmackDown. Lily and Randy terrorized the Divas' locker room so much none of the women, except Mickie James, were brave enough to set foot in the room.

Lily bounded happily into John's locker room at the end of the show, still giggling from her latest prank, she and Randy hid a large, hairy spider in Maria's bag and she had come racing out of the locker room, screaming at the top of her lungs. John was pulling on a t-shirt as she walked in and he turned to her when he heard her.

"What did you do now?" he asked, noticing how giggly Lily was.

"Nothing," she said sweetly, kissing him happily.

"It's you who's terrorizing the Divas, isn't it?"

"Maybe," she smiled, plopping down on the couch.

John shook his head as Lily fiddled with his title, spinning the middle, looking amused. She stood up and snapped the belt around her waist.

"What d'you think?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

John laughed and moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lily looked up at him and he smiled, kissing her deeply. He unsnapped the belt and rested it on his shoulder as they drew apart.

"I like it, but it looks better on me," he laughed.

"Fine, be that way. Oh, guess who's here right now," Lily said, suddenly excited.

"Mark Calloway?" John guessed.

"Nope, my new best friend and fellow prankster—"

"Randy Orton," John finished. "I knew it, you two have been picking on the Divas all night."

Lily nodded and skipped over to the locker room door, flinging it open. Randy smiled down at her and she pulled him into the room.

"Hey John, How's it?" Randy smiled as he and John shook hands.

"What are you doing here man?" John asked curiously, wrapping his arm around Lily.

"Mark sent me to pick up Lily, he couldn't make it," Randy explained.

"Oh, well, you seem to be right at home, wreaking havoc on the women," John laughed, pulling Lily closer to him and handing her his Championship.

"Yeah, well, Lily had already pulled one of the nest pranks to date so I had to join her, you know I can't pass that up."

John looked down at Lily curiously, "What did you do?"

"I filled Candice Michelle's bra with marshmallows, melted marshmallows."

"Why?" John inquired, a smile tugging at his lips.

"To keep the fake boobs in place," Lily said bluntly, holding her hands out in front of her and mimicking a woman with a large chest.

John and Randy burst out laughing as Lily marched around the room, now doing an impersonation of Candice Michelle. Glen came bursting into the room furiously as the three laughed. The look on his face silenced them instantly.

"I figured you'd be here, Orton," Glen growled. "The amount of complaints I've been getting about Lily from the Divas."

John and Lily exchanged a small smile before Glen rounded on his daughter.

"Lily Marie, you better not behave like this while you're gone. I will not be embarrassed by your need to play jokes on people!"

"I can't promise you I'll behave, but I'll try," Lily smirked into her father's furious gaze.

"Just make sure you stay away from Orton. He'll get you into some type of trouble in a second," Glen advised, his temper cooling.

Lily glanced at randy before returning her ice blue gaze to her dad, "Too late, we're already friends, but I'll keep him in line, okay?"

"Keep him in line my ass!" Glen snorted. "Well, you're stuff in still in my locker room, when you two decide to leave it'll be in there. Lily, have fun and behave yourself, I have to run back to the hotel si I won't be seeing you."

Lily hugged her father quickly and he left the room, leaving the three in silence. Randy was the first to speak after the almost awkward pause.

"Well, Lil, we should get going, our plane leaves in an hour."

Lily nodded and turned to John, wrapping her arms around his middle, "I'll miss you," she whispered, letting him kiss her.

"I'll miss you too, have fun," John smiled, kissing her again.

Lily let him go and moved to the locker room door where Randy was now waiting.

"See ya in a month at Wrestlemania!" she waved, blowing John a kiss before following Randy out of the room to get her bags.

* * *

The two arrived in Richmond early the next morning. Lily had fallen asleep on the plane so Randy carried her off, placing her gently on one of the chairs in the terminal waiting area. Mark rushed over to them and thanked Randy for his help.

"She's not waking up anytime soon," Randy said, motioning to the still sleeping Lily.

"I didn't get a chance to get her a room at the hotel," mark sighed at his forgetfulness.

"She can stay with me and you can check in in the morning," Randy suggested.

Mark nodded and grabbed Lily's suitcase as randy gathered her in his arms. She unconsciously snuggled her head into the crook of Randy's neck and her smiled as he carried her to Mark's car.

* * *

When Lily came into consciousness she was under the covers of a bed she did not recall climbing into. The sun spilled into the room from the window next to the bed and she sat up, taking in her surroundings.

The bedroom was large, across form the bed was an enormous dresser with typical hotel accessories. The closet door in the corner was open only housing a rack of black and red or white t-shirts and a few sports jackets and button up shirts. Lily did not bother to explore the room or connected bathroom further, she just climbed out of the bed and made her was out of the room.

Someone was sleeping on the couch in front of the TV and Lily made her way toward the sleeping form. She smiled at Randy's peaceful face and suddenly had an idea to wake him up.

She stuck her finger in her mouth, soaking it with saliva and poked it into his ear. His eyes shot open and he yelled, sitting up quickly.

Lily burst out laughing as he rubbed his ear, trying to get the cold spit off it. She sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him, her smirk wide with amusement.

"Good morning to you too," he grumbled, stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Lily's eyes moved over his bare, muscular chest and she was instantly reminded of John. She bit her lower lip shyly and looked up at him.

"Sorry about that," she motioned to her ear in explanation.

Randy shrugged and rested his elbows on his knees, watching Lily as she sat before him.

"So, why did I wake up in your bed and not my own?" she questioned curiously.

"Because your uncle forgot to get you one, but don't worry, he'll get you one in a little while, you won't have to live with me the entire time."

Lily smiled and shrugged, "I wouldn't mind, if I had to."

"You'd take that back as well," Randy laughed and stood up.

Lily then noticed he was only in his boxers and she blushed even more. Randy didn't seem to notice as he fixed a pot of coffee for the two of them. When it was finished, he handed her a mug and offered her a seat at the wooden table in the middle of the room.

"So, what's in store for today?" Lily asked, trying hard to keep from staring at Randy's scantily clad body.

"Well, we'll be spending most of today in the gym because we tape SmackDown tonight, first taping since No Way Out," Randy informed her.

At that moment there was a knock on the hotel room door.. Randy stood up and strode casually over to it, opening it wide to reveal a stunned Mark who looked from a half naked Randy to a mortified Lily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why does this feel so familiar?" Lily sighed as Mark strode into the room looking shocked.

"Huh?" both Randy and Mark asked, looking confused.

"Oh, it's nothing, my dad made the same mistake when he walked in my bedroom nad found John asleep next to me," Lily explained, sipping from her mug.

"Why was John in your bed?" Mark demanded. "And why is Randy not wearing anything?"

"I just woke up," Randy said quickly, "and I didn't touch her, she slept in the bed, I was on the couch."

"And John was only in my bed because he was comforting me after I had a nightmare and he accidentally fell asleep, no big," Lily insisted.

Mark did not look convinced but nodded, his gaze moving to Randy, "Will you put some clothes on?"

Lily snickered and Randy rushed into the bedroom, shutting the door with a snap behind him. Mark took Randy's seat across from Lily at the table and rested his elbows on it.

"I hope you were telling the truth, your father wouldn't be too happy if I told him I walked in on you two…"

"Why does everyone think I'm so easy to seduce? No, I did not sleep with Randy! I'm not about to throw myself at every guy I meet, I'm not a whore!"

"Sorry, relax, it was just a shocking sight, I'm sorry," the Deadman said, looking sincere.

Randy emerged from the bedroom in a pair of white shorts and his new red and black RKO shirt. He joined the two at the table as Mark studied him silently before reaching in his pocket and drawing out a set of keys. Lily eyed them curiously, hoping they were for her.

"Lily, these are the keys to your suite," he said, dangling them over Lily's outstretched hand. "After we come back from the gym Randy will help you to your room, okay?"

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself," Lily insisted.

"Listen, Miss Independent, you shouldn't go wandering around here by yourself, there's a lot of guys who'd try to get you that neither Mark nor I would like you to get mixed up with." Randy scolded.

Lily rolled her ice blue eyes and stood up, "Well, I better get dressed if we're going to the gym."

Mark nodded and she made her way into the bedroom. She jumped in the shower quickly, pulling her hair into a long ponytail. She decided she might do some running so she pulled on a wife beater and a pair of black shorts, showing off her legs. She then laced up a pair of black Vans and rejoined her uncle and Randy at the table.

"Well, I'm ready to go," she smiled as Randy stood up.

Mark stood up as well and headed to the door, "Randy, I'll meet you at the gym, bring Lily with you, it'll be easier."

"Alright, no prob. See you there," Randy nodded and Mark left the room.

When the two arrived at the gym Lily made her way into the various rooms, scoping out the different equipment. She noticed there was a pool so she wandered around, discovering a basketball court and a beach volleyball court outside. When she discovered this she got excited and rushed back inside to find someone to play with.

"Hey! Randy! What d'you say to a game of beach volleyball?" Lily asked, running up to him, her eyes glittering with excitement.

Randy set down the enormous weight he was lifting and turned to her, his bare chest glistening with sweat.

"Alright, but don't you play in pairs?"

"I'll play," Matt Hardy offered, he was not too far away working on his legs.

Lily smiled, "great, you can be Randy's partner, now we need one more person…though I could beat you by myself I'll even it out…" she trailed looking around enormous gym at the various wrestlers. Her eyes fell on Melina, who was jogging on the treadmill and her smile widened.

"Yo! Melina!" she called, skipping over to her, oblivious to the fact that just about half the men in the room had stopped what they were doing to stare at her butt, including Randy and Matt.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" Melina smiled, jumping off the treadmill as Lily approached her.

"I need a partner for beach volleyball, you wanna play?"

"Sure, why not, who're we playing with?" Melina asked curiously.

"Randy and Matt," Lily replied.

Melina nodded and draped a towel over her shoulder, "Well, since we'll be in the sand, we should get into bathing suits, right?"

Lily laughed, "I left my suit back at the hotel, I was just going to wear this," she motioned to her beater and shorts.

Melina shook her head, "No, no, if you want to play you have to look good. I've got some suits with me, I might have one that'll fit you," and she grabbed Lily's hand, leading her into a side locker room.

Sure enough Lily and Melina were practically the same size so Lily changed into a white sports bikini with lime green polka-dots. She pulled her Vans back on and she and Melina, who was in a skimpy black bikini and her white sneakers, headed back into the main part of the gym to meet Randy and Matt.

"Wow," Randy stared as the two women approached them.

"Glad you like," Melina smiled as grabbed a volleyball, tossing it to Lily.

"Come on boys," Lily laughed and she and Melina jogged out to the court.

Lily waited patiently for the two men and ducked under the net to join them on their side. Randy found it difficult to keep his eyes off Lily's athletic body as she stood before him.

"Everybody knows how to play?" she asked.

Randy and Matt nodded so Lily returned to her side with Melina.

"You know how to play?" she asked again.

"It's been a while so I might be a little rusty," Melina laughed.

"It's okay; you'll get the hang of it quickly."

Lily started off with the ball, serving it perfectly. She giggled as both Randy and Matt raced for the ball, trying to look impressive.

The game ended rather quickly, only lasting an hour. Lily and Melina crushed Randy and Matt, the score ending up at 25 to 5. They left the court together, Randy, Matt and Melina all extremely impressed at Lily's skill as a player.

"I didn't know you were amazing at volleyball," Randy smiled as the four headed back inside.

"I played in high school, I got MVP my senior year and four scholarships. I even got offered a job as a pro," Lily said as she wiped the sweat from her face with a towel.

"Did you use the scholarships?" Matt asked curiously.

"Not yet, I decided to take a year off from school so could figure out what I wanted to do career wise. I was going to get my bachelor's and then go pro at volleyball, but now that I'm traveling around with you guys I'm considering joining the WWE," Lily explained, throwing the towel over her shoulder.

"It was fun girls but I have to get back to the equipment," Randy said cockily, draping his arms around Lily and Melina's shoulders.

"We won't miss you," Lily laughed, shrugging Randy's arm off her.

"I love you too," he smiled and he and Matt headed back to the weights while Lily and Melina went back to the locker room to change.

The two changed back into their sweats and decided to go jogging for a bit. Lily found the track and began pulling out hurtles and lining them up. Melina watched her curiously.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Pulling out some hurtles, they're so much fun to jump over," Lily shrugged, dragging out the last hurtle.

Melina rolled her eyes and she and Lily raced around the track together, each taking turns jumping over the hurtles.

After spending half the day at the gym Lily returned to the hotel with her uncle and Randy. Mark had a meeting to go to with Teddy Long so he left Lily and Randy to find her room themselves. They set off in the elevator to find the right floor.

"I wonder why Uncle Mark keeps dumping me on you, he's the one who wanted to spend time with me. In fact, that's the reason I'm here, because he wanted to spend time with me," Lily shook her head.

"He's just busy, he'll be around more after his match with Kurt, when that storyline blows over he should definitely be around more. And I don't mind your company, I like hangin' out with you," Randy smirked.

"Yeah, me too, but we can't play anymore tricks, there's only three or four Divas over here," Lily pointed out.

Randy smiled mischievously, "Then we have to convert to tormenting the Superstars."

"I like the way you think, d'you have any ideas?" Lily asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"In fact, I do, I'm not sure who to pull it on though…"

And the two stepped out of the elevator, their heads together, concocting a prank of a lifetime for Lily's first night on SmackDown.

* * *

A/N: Alright, this is where the reader comes in. I need you guys to help me out! I don't have a clue as to what this trick is going to be sooo I want all of my readers to review and give me ideas and who this prank should be on. When I update the next chapter you all will find out which idea I picked and who it's on, of course, adding my own thing to it as well. Don't forget to be creative, this is gonna be one of the best tricks ever pulled off by Randy and Lily.

Thanks for the help!

Sadie


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lily arrived at the arena with her uncle and innocently followed him to his locker room as she was supposed to. Randy arrived alone and got right into his usual routine, so as not to appear suspicious.

"Hey, Uncle Mark, I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick, okay?" Lily said, moving to the locker room door.

"That's fine, I'm not scheduled to fight tonight so you're free to mingle with the Superstars," Mark replied from a back room.

"Cool," Lily smiled, swinging the door open and leaving the room, letting it snap shut behind her.

As she made her was down the hall toward the bathroom someone grabbed her wrist, surprising her, and pulled her into darkness. Lily let out a surprised yelp and then she saw nothing but black. A person was pressed against her in the tiny space and she could tell it was a man. The light snapped on suddenly and Lily winced at the sudden brightness. When her vision cleared she looked up into the face of her companion.

"Creative way of getting my attention, Randy," she smiled.

"Hey, I had to get you somehow," he laughed.

"Is everything set?" Lily asked, her tone serious.

Randy nodded and smiled, "They might fire me for this one, but it's all set up. Oh this is gonna be great!"

"Relax Randy, anything could go wrong in a second, let's hope that doesn't happen."

"It won't, I made sure of that," Randy assured her.

Lily nodded, "Okay, let's get this show on the road!"

Lily left the closet first and made her way to catering to grab a sandwich before the broadcast began. Randy passed her at the table as she snacked on chips and winked before sitting down at a table with Mike Mizanin.

Before Lily left catering she glanced at Randy, who happened to be watching her. When their eyes met he flashed her a perfect smile and gave her thumbs up underneath the table. She smiled back and waved to Mike before turning her back on them and making her way down the hall to her uncle's locker room.

Mark was sprawled out on his couch watching the beginning of the taping. He glanced at Lily as she walked in and frowned at the mischievous gleam in her blue eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing," she sang sweetly, plopping on the couch with him.

"Lily Marie," he warned.

"Okay, you'll see at some point during the broadcast."

Mark shook his head and the two watched the TV, Lily eager to see her and Randy's work go perfectly, Mark ready to defend his job at any moment. The first sign of Lily's prank began toward the middle of the show. The camera had followed JBL into his locker room. As he opened the door he let out a yell as various types of weights fell toward him from all directions. He opened his mouth to say something but a plastic arm swung down from the ceiling, smacking him over the mouth.

Lily roared with laughter as he turned to face the camera, a large piece of duck tape over his mouth with the words 'Stop flapping your gums!' written on it. Mark couldn't help but smile at his niece's cleverness, he'd been wondering when someone would take the bold step and tell him to shut up and discover a gym.

"Ha-ha, keep watching there's more," Lily giggled as the broadcast went to commercial.

"Oh my," Mark sighed, wondering what else Lily could possibly have done.

As the show came back from commercial Booker T was in the ring with Sharmell. He had just won his match. The crowd was a mixture of cheers and boos, but it was quieter than usual, as if they were waiting for something. Sure enough, as the couple headed up the ramp a massive amount of worms and mud fell on them. Sharmell shrieked and struggled to get out of the muddy mess while Booker slipped, falling flat on his ass.

Mark turned to Lily as the crowd roared, "Was that your doing or Marty's?"

"Let's just say it was a group collaboration," Lily smiled.

Randy came bursting into the room, still laughing at the beginning of their prank. He pulled Lily into a happy hug, spinning her around.

"It's going so well!" he beamed, he looked as if he wanted to kiss her he was so happy.

"Here, sit, we can watch the rest," Lily smiled, making her uncle move over for Randy.

"If I get fired because of this, I'll kill you, Orton," Mark grumbled.

At that moment there was a shriek on the TV and Melina, Krystal and Jillian rushed out of their locker room, all three looking absolutely mortified. Lily giggled as the camera went into the locker room to reveal large fake rats all over the place. The camera man bent down and picked one up, yelping at the squishy feel to it.

"Wait, there's more, i-in the bathroom," Jillian said, pointing to the bathroom from behind the camera.

Randy's smile widened as the camera zoomed in on the bathroom. There were gummy eyeballs in the sink and he had replaced the hand soap with a mixture if tartar sauce, mustard, and cucumber in a blender.

"look what it did to my hands!" Melina complained her hands a gross grey color, and her skin sticky and goopy.

Lily burst into peals of laughter and Randy mock bowed as Mark shook his head in horror. He was watching the broadcast though his fingers, knowing he was bound to get fired after this stunt.

The rest of the broadcast went smoothly, or at least, that's what everyone thought until just before the main event, a tag match between Rey Mysterio, Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit vs. Randy, JBL and Mark Henry. Lily had accompanied Randy to his locker room so she could stretch her legs. They passed Mark's locker room to the sound of him yelling. Lily got curious and poked her head in to see mark yelling at Daivari for stuffing his bag with women's lingerie.

Lily snickered and motioned for a cameraman to tape what was going on. Mark was holding a pink, lace thong in one hand, and a matching purple lace bra in the other. She left the scene giggling and caught up with Randy in his locker room.

"Did you do that?" Lily asked, her back to him as she walked into his locker room.

"Do what?" Randy asked, Lily didn't see, but he was in the middle of getting changed into his ring attire, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Stuff Mark's bag with women's lingerie," Lily replied, finally looking at him. She noticed he was only half dressed and blushed, "Oh, sorry I'll just—"

"No, it's okay, I'm done," randy assured her, removing the towel to reveal his trunks, a guilty smile on his face.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Lily smirked, pushing him playfully.

"I know, and yes, I switched Mark's bag with the one containing lingerie.

Lily nodded, running out of things to say. Randy watched her as her ice blue eyes darted around the room awkwardly.

"Hey, how 'bout you come out with me, to the ring," he suggested.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you can see me in live action!" he laughed.

Lily smiled, biting her lower lip, "I dunno, I don't think John would be too happy, considering I'm his girlfriend…" she trailed.

Randy's smile faded and he nodded knowingly, "Yeah, I guess you're right.. He's want you in his corner before you grace SmackDown in mine."

"Don't male me feel guilty, I hate that."

"Sorry," he said, his smile returning. "Oh well, the crowd loved the tricks, they might want an encore."

"I'll take care of that, don't worry," Lily assured him, an evil gleam in her eyes.

Randy opened his mouth to ask what it would be but she just pushed him out of the locker room. He shook his head and headed to the curtain while Lily set to work.

As scripted the six man tag match was a no contest, for all six men attacked each other at the same time. Lily missed most of the match for she was occupied with her encore prank after the broadcast was over. She pulled Randy into his locker room quickly informing him of her plan.

The scheming pair climbed up into the Plexiglas shards above the ramp as the other five from the main event were leaving the ring. Lily handed Randy a large bucket, filled to the brim with filled water balloons. Each balloon contained a sticky substance that Lily had snuck from catering.

The first balloon Lily dropped exploded on JBL's head. It had been filled with melted caramel. Randy dropped one filled with whipped cream on Mark Henry's head.

Lily commenced in emptying her bucket on the wrestlers and various crew members who came out to clean up the mess. Randy waited patiently as the stragglers of the crowd stopped to watch. He began to pelt the balloons at the people closest to him, saving his last balloon for a special someone.

"I think that went well," Lily nodded ten minutes later as she, Randy and Mark left the arena.

"Not quite," Randy smiled.

Both Lily and Mark turned to him, their expressions completely shocked and surprised. Randy's smile widened and he popped his last balloon, filled with sticky toffee and vanilla icing, over Mark's head.

Lily doubled over laughing as Mark stopped walking in the middle of the parking lot. He slowly removed the sticky substance from his eyes, glaring at Randy, who was supporting an almost crying Lily.

"Now I think it went perfect," Randy smiled, his arm around Lily's waist as she laughed.

You're gonna get it kid!" Mark growled and chased the two pranksters to his car angrily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The rest of the month passed quickly for Lily. The night after her debut prank, she and Randy were pulled into Theodore Long's office for a nice chat about the terror they had instilled. Lily received a warning that if she ever tried to attempt anything like that while she was still with SmackDown she'd risk her uncle's job. Randy, on the other hand, was threatened with suspension if he was caught throwing things at the other wrestlers or the crew ever again.

Even though the two were warned they still pulled small pranks whenever they could, but nothing to the extent of Lily's debut. For instance, Lily got antsy after an autograph signing she accompanied her uncle to. So, on the bus ride home she stealthily glued the seat fuzz to the top of Kurt Angle's head while he slept. Another time she and Randy slipped a broken scale into Michael 'Simon Dean' Bucci's locker room. Whenever weight was put on it, it would display 350 lbs. on the reel, and he ran out of his locker room and up to the fitness center practically bawling.

On Lily's last night with her uncle and SmackDown the entire roster threw a large goodbye party for her in the hotel ballroom. She attended the party in a black jester's hat with a white skull on it. She wore a tight long sleeve white short, the neckline scooping low to show off her chest. To match she wore a knee length black skirt and black Converses. When she walked in the crowd parted for her and revealed Teddy Long standing in front of two throne-like chairs, Randy in one, a fake crown on his head.

"Lily, walk up to Teddy, he has something for you," Mark whispered in her ear as she looked around, confused.

She nodded and approached Teddy curiously.

"Kneel in front of me, hun," Teddy commanded.

Lily did as she was told, slowly lowering to her knees, still at a loss for words. Teddy took the jesters hat off her head and held out a fake tiara in front of her.

"Tonight is the coronation of the best pranksters in the WWE. Randy, come here, pleya," he motioned for Randy to rise.

When he did Teddy continued, "Randy Orton, will you take Lily Jacobs to be your Queen in Jest for as long as you both shall reign?"

"Yes," Randy nodded.

"And do you, Lily Jacobs, take Randy Orton to be your King in Jest for as long as you both shall reign?"

Lily looked shocked but shrugged, "I do?"

Teddy struggled to hold back a laugh as he handed Randy the tiara. Randy looked lost but took it all the same and moved in front of Lily.

"You may crown your queen, pleya," Teddy smiled.

Randy shrugged and placed the tiara on Lily's head. He then kissed the back of her hand, helping her to her feet and leading her to their 'thrones'. Teddy draped a red cape trimmed with fur around Lily's shoulders before she sat down. Randy stayed on his feet to address the large group of Superstars.

"Ladies and Jestermen, welcome to the Reign of Pranks!"

The group let out a rumble of laughter and Randy continued, "This was kinda last minute so I don't have a speech or anything… How 'bout a trick?"

"No!" Teddy stepped forward, "We have something for you actually."

Lily looked around nervously knowing this was meant to get her back for her premier prank on her first night. She braced herself as the entire group pulled out huge water guns and aimed them at the Royal Pranksters.

"Fire!" Teddy shouted and every single Superstar shot water and different juices at Randy and Lily.

"Ah! Make it stop!" Lily shrieked as she was hit with a blast of grape juice, staining her shirt purple. She flung her cape over herself and Randy, shielding them from the unrelenting shots of juice.

"Thanks for that," Randy smiled, making sure they were both covered by the cape.

"No prob, just let it be over," Lily smiled.

"Okay, now the initiated King and Queen of Pranks and Jests will have their first dance!" Teddy announced, pulling the cape off of Lily and Randy. He motioned for the DJ to kick up a beat and randy offered Lily his arm, getting to his feet.

"They're going to torture us _all_ night," Lily sighed.

"Yep," Randy laughed, leading her into the middle of the room.

The DJ picked a nice, slow song for the two to dance to. Randy pulled Lily close, his hands resting on the small of her back. Lily played along, resting her hands on Randy's shoulders, for she could barely reach his neck. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Would you like to stand on my feet?" he asked.

"Shut up," Lily laughed, hitting him playfully.

The two danced to the entire song. When it ended Lily stepped away from Randy and was immediately pulled away from him by Melina.

"What's up, Mel?" she asked curiously.

"You're cell phone went off during the song, that's all. It's John," Melina replied, holding out said phone.

Lily felt her heart skip and she snatched the phone from her quickly, her blue eyes shinning with excitement.

"John?" she said breathlessly.

"Lily! It's about time, what were you doing?" he asked.

"It's a long story," she laughed. "I'll tell you tomorrow when I see you."

"Okay. Have you and Randy been behaving like your father asked?"

"Psh, no, we couldn't help it. I glued fuzz to Kurt's head and took a picture, did you get it?"

"Yeah, I showed it to Mike (Shawn Michaels) and he blew it up to poster size and plastered it all over the locker rooms," John said. "Awesome! So, have you missed me? I know it's not the same without me," Lily laughed.

"My heart ached with each passing day, Lily," he said dramatically. "I craved the sweet nectar of your lips every second."

Lily giggled, "Yeah, right, but it sounded nice."

"What I can't want my girlfriend? I did miss you though," he said seriously.

"I missed you too, I can't wait 'til tomorrow. But then again, I can now that I think about it."

"How so?"

"I know my dad's going to kill me for almost getting my uncle and Randy fired…" Lily trailed.

"How did this come about?"

"It fits in with what I was doing before I answered my phone," Lily explained. "I'll tell you when I see you."

"Alright then—" John started.

"I gotta go, Randy wants me to dance with him again. I'll see you tomorrow!" Lily cut him off.

"Okay, bye," John said.

"Bye."

Lily hung up the phone as Randy pulled her onto the dance floor. She laughed as he pulled her to him. 'I Like That' by Jae Millz was playing and Lily rocked out, pressing her back to Randy's chest as she got into the music. The other Superstars formed a circle around the Royal Jesters as they danced, all cheering for the two friends.

The party didn't end until early the next morning. When Lily finally left it was around two-thirty. Her tiara was crooked from her dancing, her jester hat in her hand as she made her way back to her room. She collapsed on her bed only to be woken up a few hours later to catch the plane to Chicago for Wrestlemania.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

John was waiting for Lily eagerly as the SmackDown Superstars got off the plane. She got off with Randy and ran over to him, her blue eyes glittering happily.

"John!" she squealed, jumping into his arms.

"Hey," he smiled, brushing a piece of hair from her face before kissing her.

Glen strode over to the two, waiting patiently for them to break apart. When they did, he cleared his throat so they'd acknowledge his presence.

"Hi dad," Lily beamed.

"Lily," he replied, "How was your trip?"

"It was amazing!" she beamed, and told them of her exploits and evil doings while with SmackDown as they left the airport with the other Superstars.

With each passing word Glen's frown would deepen. John could not stop laughing; praising each of the jokes she pulled on SmackDown, his favorite being the water balloons and the switching of Mark Henry's bag with women's lingerie.

"And then Teddy crowned Randy and I the king and Queen of Pranks on SmackDown, so basically I'm royalty over there," she concluded.

"But you're my queen, not Randy's," John pouted, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

The Superstars were in the lobby of the hotel they were staying in for Wrestlemania and the Hall of Fame ceremony. Glen was talking with Mark about Lily's mischievous exploits. Both men looked serious and unhappy as they spoke.

"John, not here," Lily muttered as he continued his assault on her neck.

"Why not?" he asked, his warm breath leaving goose bumps on her skin.

"My dad's watching," Lily said, pushing him away gently.

John gave in and let lily alone. He was anxious to get his room so he wandered over to the desk to get his key. When he came back he was grinning boyishly, his eyes glinting mischievously. Lily placed her hands on her hips when she noticed this.

"What are you up to now?" she asked curiously.

"Grab your bag, you're rooming with me this weekend," he grinned.

"Does my dad know?" she asked, hurriedly grabbing her bags.

"No, that's why we have to go now while he's distracted," John muttered. "C'mon."

He took her hand and they ran to the elevator, slipping in quickly before Glen could notice. The two ran stealthily down the hall once they got to the right floor and John unlocked the room, pushing Lily inside.

"He's going to come looking for me, John," she pointed out as she unpacked her things.

"I know," he shrugged, he was lounging on the bed, watching Lily as she moved around the bedroom unpacking their clothes.

She stopped and turned to him, "What do you plan to do then? He's not going to let this fly."

"Just relax, I'll take care of it," he assured her.

Lily sighed and returned to her task of unpacking. When she finished she pulled out the dress she was wearing for that night's Hall of Fame ceremony and held it up for John to examine.

"What are you wearing tonight? I don't want to clash," she muttered, looking over the dress.

"Just a black tux," he shrugged, getting up from the bed and moving behind her. "Don't worry about so much, Lil, you'll look beautiful on whatever you wear."

"Aw, that's so sweet," she smiled, letting him wrap his arms around her.

He began to kiss her neck once more, but this time Lily leaned into his touch. She gasped when her nipped her neck and he slowly moved her to the bed, spinning her around to face him. Just as the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, Lily stopped him, pressing her hands to his chest.

"John stop, not yet," she muttered.

"What?"

"Not yet, I don't want to take that step yet, but I promise you it'll be soon," she said.

John nodded, backing away from her. Lily sat down on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest as the awkward silence continued. It was finally broken by the loud knock on the room door that both of them knew it was Glen.

"Stay here, I'll handle it," John muttered before leaving the bedroom to answer the door.

Lily listened closely as John answered the door. She heard her father walk into the living room and immediately start questioning John.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Sitting on the bed in the other room."

"Why didn't she get her own room like usual?"

"Because I want her with me this weekend," John replied calmly.

"And why is that?" Glen practically growled.

"Because she's my girlfriend and I want her with me when I win my match a t Wrestlemania. I want her around to celebrate with me."

"Celebrate meaning having sex."

"I'm not going to force Lily to do anything she doesn't want to do, Glen. No, I'm not planning to do anything of the sort with her, only if she chooses to," John answered seriously.

There was a silence and Lily felt a shiver up her spine as she waited for her father's reply. She stood up from her place on the bed and moved to the bedroom door to see what was going on. He father was standing in the middle of the room looking at John angrily. John was sitting at the dining table staring determinedly back at him.

"I'm not completely approving this, but Lily is an adult now. Just don't force her into anything, John. I want my daughter to decide when she wants to do things," Glen finally broke the silence.

"I would never force anything upon her. I just told her that," John replied his eyes falling on Lily, who was peeking around the doorframe.

Glen nodded and left the room in a huff. Lily moved out of the bedroom as John stood up from his chair. Glen poked his head back into the room just before he shut the door.

"The Hall of Fame starts at eight thirty, I want to see you two before then. I want to send pictures to Maurisa."

Both John and Lily nodded and he fully left the room. John turned to Lily as the door shut and shrugged.

"Well it's one now, what d'you want to do 'til we have to get ready?"

Lily opened her mouth to reply but there was another knock on the room door. Instead of replying she closed her mouth and strode to the door, opening it slowly. Randy was standing there with Trish and Ashley at his sides. He grinned and got down on one knee, taking Lily's free hand.

"Good afternoon, my Queen. May I join you in your chambers to discuss our next prank?"

Lily laughed and nodded. Randy kissed the back of her hand and got to his feet once more. He then strode into the room and shook hands with John. Trish and Ashley walked in behind him, a curious look on their faces.

"Just don't ask," Lily giggled as Randy took a seat on the recliner in the room.

"So, what shall we plan for Wrestlemania? It has to be huge," Randy said to the group.

Lily closed the door and plopped onto the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, I want to do something to Candice Michelle, she irks me to no end," Lily thought aloud.

Trish took a seat next to Lily, her curious look replaced by one of deep thought as he brown eyes scanned the room, "We could make a joke about her boobs or something. Like hide water balloons in her bra and then when she goes to have her match they'll pop and make her look fake."

"No it needs to be bigger. We could trap her in a room with Marty!" Ashley laughed.

"That would be hilarious, but knowing her she'd turn it into something sexy," Randy put in.

The group nodded together and remained silent in thought. John sat on the back of the couch, resting his hand on Lily's shoulder. He squeezed it to get her attention and she looked up at him.

"We could put makeup on her to make her look hideous and then show her to Vince. He'd be mortified and break off their little fling. It would tear her up."

"We could use that," Randy and Lily grinned, their eyes meeting. The two nodded in agreement and put their heads together to concoct a plan.

About an hour or so later their plan was fully worked out and ready to put into use. Lily then remembered her warning from Teddy Long and felt a slight panic arise in her.

"Wait, Randy, if you get caught you might get suspended," she pointed out.

Randy shrugged and stood up, "I won't get caught, trust me. Candice will think it was you and you'll just tell Vince you had nothing to do with it. You're a good liar, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah…But what if Vince doesn't believe me?"

"Flash him. He has a soft spot for hot girls with generously proportioned chests," Randy shrugged.

"Let's hope he believes me then," Lily said quickly, covering her chest.

Trish and Ashley snorted with laughter at Lily's face. She stuck her tongue out at them and Randy smiled.

"Well girls, it was fun but I've got a few things to do before the Hall of Fame Induction tonight. John you want to tag along?"

"Sure why not," he shrugged and got to his feet. "Lily, behave."

"Oh shut up!" she laughed, and pushed the two of them from the room.

As soon as they were gone Trish and Ashley jumped on Lily quickly. They pulled her into the bedroom to get her ready for that night. Trish painted and filed Lily's fingernails while Ashley gave her a pedicure. The two then pushed Lily into the shower to shave and refresh herself.

"Don't you think it's a little early, guys?" Lily asked as she stepped out fo the shower and towel dried her long chestnut hair.

"Well it's four now and it's going to take us a while to do your hair and makeup, so technically we're right on time," Trish explained.

"Oh," Lily said and pulled on a robe.

Trish and Ashley then spent the rest of the afternoon doing Lily's hair and makeup. Trish was running around with a curling iron and hairspray, while Ashley worked on Lily's face. The two did not finish until six thirty, in which time John was due to come back. The three women rushed into the bedroom and Trish pulled out the dress Lily was going to wear.

"Lily, it's beautiful, John's not going to be able to keep his hands off you," Ashley gushed, holding up the dress.

"You better put ti on quick, he's gonna be here any minute!" Trish exclaimed.

Lily took the dress from Ashley and quickly slipped into it. The two women stared at her as she stood in front of them. Trish pulled out her camera and they took turns taking pictures.

"I feel like I'm going to prom or something," Lily laughed as Ashley flashed yet another picture.

John walked in the room, surprising the three. Trish and Ashley jumped in front of Lily, hiding her from him. He was already dressed in his tuxedo and Lily could not take her eyes off him.

"Come on, let me see her," he whined. "Randy wants to see her too; he wants a picture with their crowns on."

Trish gave in and moved from in front of Lily, Ashley following suit. John's jaw dropped and Lily blushed furiously. Her dress was a shimmering crimson. Snug on her curves, the hemline cut diagonally and the neckline low. It was backless, so her hair was half up half down. Trish put it up in a curly messy bun, the rest hanging in curls down her back. As a final touch, Ashley pinned a black flower in her hair.

"Wow, was all John muttered.

"I take that as a compliment," Lily laughed.

John nodded and the two headed down to the lobby to meet Randy and Glen for more pictures. Ashley and Trish left to get ready themselves.

The night went quickly for Lily. After all the pictures and walking through the halls with John and meeting different people she was generally worn out. John had surprised her with having her accompany him to present.

By the time the night was over Lily was exhausted. She had taken four camera's worth of pictures and surprised Randy with a pie in the face for his birthday.

The two returned to the hotel around midnight. Lily immediately collapsed on the couch, her hair falling out of it's place as she got comfortable. John smiled as she quickly fell asleep, her dress ruffled from the night. He changed out of his tuxedo and joined her in the couch his thought now solely focused on Wrestlemania.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lily awoke early the morning of Wrestlemania, her nerves on end. She glanced at John, who was still sleeping and smiled. Slowly, Lily leaned over him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, trying to wake him up. His eyes flickered open and she grinned.

"Good morning," she muttered, kissing him again.

"Hey," John replied, sitting up and stretching. "Today's the big day."

"I know," Lily breathed, brushing a few locks of hair from her face, "I'm nervous."

John laughed, hugging her to him, "_You're_ nervous, I can barely thing straight!"

"I so hope you win, I don't think I'd be able to handle anything if you lost," Lily sighed, her fingers moving up John's shirt as she traced his abs.

"Did your dad saw anything to you about tonight?" John asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"No," she shrugged, her gaze turning curious.

John nodded, "I though he would… Well, you have to meet with Vince when we get to the arena."

"Why?" Lily asked, her brow furrowed. "Teddy already spoke to me about the jokes and he told me he wouldn't get McMahon involved…"

"It's not about your jokes with Randy, it's better," he assured her.

"Tell me!" she whined, pouting her lips and batting her eyelashes comically.

John laughed, pulling her on top of him so their faces where inches apart, "I'm not allowed to tell, sweetie, but I can tell you you'll be overjoyed."

He kissed the tip of her nose and she rolled off him, stretching from head to toe. As John moved to get out of bed Lily raced to the bathroom, closing the door quickly. She heard John groan and peeked her head around the door.

"You snooze, you lose!" she smiled, sticking her tongue out at him and disappearing behind the door.

An hour later Lily and John arrived at the arena, Lily laden with a small messenger bag filled with the makeup she, Trish and Ashley were going to use on Candice Michelle.

"Lily, your dad should be waiting with Vince at catering. I'm gonna hit the gym," John said as they stopped in front of Mr. McMahon's office.

Lily nodded and John pecked her quickly on the mouth before making his way down the hall and through a doorway leading up to the fitness center. Lily watched him go before turning the opposite way and heading to catering to find her father and Vince.

"There you are, Lily," Vince greeted her as she walked into catering.

"Mr. McMahon," Lily replied, shaking his hand and taking a seat next to her father. "Hey Dad."

Glen nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. Vince looked from father to daughter before opening his mouth to address the two.

"You're probably curious as to the reason you're here, Lily," he began.

Lily nodded, not knowing what to expect.

"There have been various requests that you appear on camera during a Raw or SmackDown broadcast. Since Wrestlemania is a combination event, I though you could appear tonight to appease both sides. What do you say?"

"Umm, I dunno," Lily started, her eyes darting around the room nervously. "I guess I could, I mean, it's only one night."

"Excellent," Vince smiled. "You'll appear first with your father. Both Randy Orton and John Cena would like you to accompany them to the ring as well. You can decide who you want to go with."

"Okay," Lily nodded, running her fingers through her long chestnut brown hair. "Am I wearing anything special, Kane?" she then asked her father sweetly.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me Kane, you're my daughter," he replied and got to his feet. "I don't really like what you're wearing, but I can't do anything about it now. It's in my locker room.

At that he led her to his locker room after bidding Vince goodbye. When they walked in the room Glen pulled out a long black dry-cleaning bag and handed it to his daughter. Lily took it curiously and ripped the bag off. She grinned at what she saw.

The outfit was black, the top a tight black belly shirt the design similar to Kane's ring attire. The bottom was a miniskirt, also with the black and red barbed design of Kane's attire. Along with the outfit came a pair of wrestling boots and a black fingerless glove to match her father's.

"I like it, nice touch with the glove," Lily grinned.

"Just get changed will ya," Glen said, pointing his daughter to the bathroom.

"Fine," Lily replied, slight attitude in her tone.

She changed into the outfit and checked herself in the mirror before bounding out of the bathroom. She grabbed her messenger bag of makeup and left the locker room without a word to her father.

Lily made her way to the Diva's locker room, pushing the door open and finding Trish and Ashley ready and waiting for her. They gave her curious looks when they noticed Lily's attire.

"Why are you wearing wrestling wear?" Trish questioned, eyeing the skirt curiously. "And why does it match you father?"

"Because he wants me to go to the ring with him to be introduced and then I get yo go out with Randy and John too!"

The two blondes glanced at each other and shrugged before turning back to Lily, who's ice blue eyes had settled on Candice Michelle.

"She's staking out her prey," Ashley whispered, snapping Lily out of her hate filled glaring.

"What?" she asked.

Trish laughed and took the bag of makeup from Lily and motioned for the two to follow her as she flounced over to Candice, tapping her on the shoulder roughly.

"What do you want, Trish?" Candice snapped, spinning around in annoyance.

"I was just wondering if you'd give me the honor of letting me do your makeup tonight. I've been taking classes and I wanted to try some of the products," Trish lied, looking hopefully at Candice.

Lily and Ashley fought gallantly to stifle snorts of laughter at Candice's bewildered face. Lily stepped forward, placing a hand on Trish's shoulder.

"She's good, trust me. She's done my makeup before and now I'm dating John Cena, so there are great results," Lily lied mockingly.

"Right," Candice rolled her eyes, every inch of her showing how much she hated Lily.

"She is dating John," Ashley put in quickly, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

Candice did not look convinced but shrugged anyway. "I'll let you do my makeup just this once, but only because I know you'll glare me down if I don't."

Trish beamed and dragged Candice away from her locker and into a bathroom. While Trish and Ashley set to work, Lily draped a black cloth over the mirror so Candice could not see what she looked like. When that was done Lily left the bathroom to let Randy into the locker room.

"Is everything going as planned?" Randy questioned as Lily pulled him into the Diva's locker room.

"Yep. Do you have the chocolate syrup?" she replied, eyeing the bag in his hand.

Randy grinned and nodded holding the bag out to her proudly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Randy," Lily beamed excitedly. She then set to getting Candice's outfit ready for her 'meeting' with Vince. Randy kept watch as Lily worked, unable to keep a straight face as squelching noises came from Candice's locker.

Fifteen minutes later Lily finished, licking chocolate syrup from her fingers just as Trish brought Candice out from the bathroom. When Randy saw her he had to quickly turn his snort of laughter into a sneeze. Ashley gave the two a thumb up from behind Trish and Lily nodded, setting part two of their plan in motion.

"Vince is going to be mortified," Randy chuckled as he and Lily made their way to Vince's office to let him know Candice wanted to see him.

"I can't wait to see his face," Lily snickered.

The two arrived at Vince's door and recomposed themselves. Randy knocked lightly before opening the door. Vince waved them in and Lily closed the door behind them.

"I hear Candice got a makeover for me," he said excitedly.

Lily did her best to keep a straight face as she answered, "You'll be thrilled to see her, sir. She's something else, Candice is."

"Is her here? Can I see her now?" Vince asked eagerly.

Randy looked uneasy but there was another soft knock on the door, "Yes, yes you can," he said, the quaver of laughter in his voice prominent. He motioned for the cameraman to start rolling as Vince answered the door.

Lily could not help but snort at the look on Vince's face as Candice Michelle strode into the room. Randy pressed his hand over her mouth as she almost collapsed into a fit of giggles at Candice's appearance.

Her face was plastered with orange foundation and puke green lipstick caked on her lips. Her eye lashes were clumped together with inexpensive mascara and Trish had piled on then different shades of eye shadow. To top it all off her out fit was covered in smears of chocolate syrup, courtesy of Lily. She even added a few smears to look like skid marks and blood stains.

"Vince, do you like the new look?" she asked, pressing her chest against his arm.

Vince looked absolutely repulsed and pushed her away, "What did you do? You look hideous!"

Candice looked hurt and Lily shook with laughter against Randy, who was trying his hardest to calm her.

"Excuse us Mr. McMahon, I think Lily's having a coughing spell," Randy piped up, edging Lily out of the room, closely followed by Trish and Ashley.

The four made their was to John's locker room and all burst into peals of laughter as the y entered the room. John was zoned out on the couch watching the broadcast. He looked up at the noise.

"That was so priceless!" Lily gasped, clutching the couch arm for support as she laughed.

"You did that to Candice?" John asked accusingly, pointing to the screen.

Lily glanced at the screen, which displayed a picture of Candice's face and broke down into another fit of laughter. She nodded, answering John's question and collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Lil, take a breath, you're gonna pass out!" John scolded as Lily began wheezing for air.

Randy took a seat in a folding chair next to the couch, his laughter dying down as well. To his surprise Trish and Ashley took a seat on his lap. John raised his eyebrows at this and Lily got up from the floor, suddenly serious.

"Randy Keith Orton, I want an annulment, you're cheating on your queen!" she said in mock despair.

"No, Lily, they mean nothing, just loyal subject. You are the only queen," Randy played along, bouncing Trish and Ashley off his legs and pulling Lily onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her middle. "I'm sorry, my queen."

"You better be," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay guys, fun's over, Randy get of my girl," John interrupted.

Randy let Lily go and she hopped of his lap and ran to John, planting a long kiss on his lips. When they broke apart Lily waved to her friends and moved to the door, swinging it open.

"I shall return, I must accompany my father to the ring," she announced. She waved like a queen and disappeared behind the door.

Lily made her way to the curtain where her father was waiting and beamed up at him as his music started. He nodded silently at her, holding the curtain back for her to step through.

"Thanks Daddy," she smiled sweetly, stepping out onto the ramp and setting her face in a n angry scowl.

Kane followed behind looking menacing as ever. Big Show was already waiting in the ring for his partner, his eyebrows shot up when he saw Lily. The girl climbed into the ring and stood next to her father for the pyros. At the same time, they raised their arms, bringing them down to spawn a shower of flames from the pyros.

"Lily, stand outside the ring, after we win Paul will introduce you, alright?" Glen muttered as Carlito and Chris Masters made their was to the ring.

Lily nodded and jumped off the apron onto the padded floor to watch the match.

Of course, Kane and Big Show won. After the match ended and the two held up with Tag Team Championships, Paul grabbed a mic and Lily got back in the ring.

"Kane, are you going to introduce me to this young lady?" he asked, pointing a meaty finger at Lily.

"That's my daughter, she's the very source of Hell fire. I call her Phoenix," Kane replied.

Lily moved into the middle of the ring where Chris Masters still lay. She placed her foot on his chest and , imitating her father, raised her arms, bringing them down to a rage of flames.

After the pyros died down Paul, Glen and Lily left the ring to head to the locker room. Lily turned to her father as they moved back through the curtain into the back.

"Phoenix, huh?" she smiled, looking up into her father's evil but loving eyes.

"I dunno, that's what the writers told me to call you. They said Lily was too happy to be Kane's offspring."

Lily opened her mouth to say more but Trish rushed up to her, a mischievous-yet-proud gleam in her eyes, "Come on, Phoenix, Vince is breaking it off with Candice, you can't miss this!"

Leaving Paul and Glen, Trish grabbed Lily's hand and broke into a run down the hall and around the corner. Glen turned to Paul and the two shook their heads in mutual agreement. The next four months were going to be quite interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Lily come on, my match is next!" Randy rushed Lily out of the locker room.

Lily stumbled out of John's locker room, still gasping for air after watching Mr. McMahon throw Candice out of his office telling her she was hideous. Lily had quickly changed out of the ring attire her father had given her and slipped on a gold camisole and crimson chords, along with her black wrestling boots.

Randy took her hand and placed her tiara on her head to represent her royalty in jest. He led her through the curtain once more and she made her way to the ring as the crowd booed Randy behind her.

"I might need your help," he whispered, placing a hand on the small of her back, moving her to the edge of the ring.

"You mean help you cheat?" Lily asked, turning to him, one leg already out on the apron.

"Just to push the match in my favor, this title is mine, Lil," he replied, applying a slight pressure of assurance on her back before turning away from her as she once again jumped from the apron.

She cheered on Rey Mysterio as he made his entrance to the ring. Randy stared him down as Kurt Angle's music began. Lily chanted 'You Suck' along with the crowd as Kurt made his way down the ramp and into the ring. He glared at her, a small dabble of spit running down the edge of his mouth as he held up his title.

"Ew, lose the mouth guard, Kurt. That's gross," Lily made a face at him.

The match began in a flash of anger. Lily cheered Randy on, banging the canvas enthusiastically. She knew Randy would want her to help him win the title when Kurt suddenly disappeared from the ring.

It was now Rey and Randy going one on one and Lily knew Rey had the advantage. The smaller man gave everything he had to beat Randy down, finally getting him on the ropes for the 619.

"Here's where I come in, I think," Lily muttered as Rey came toward her to bounce off the ropes.

She had to act quickly , for Rey was faster then she had anticipated. As he shifted his weight to bounce off the ropes, Lily wrapped her arms around his ankles, tripping him up. He spun around in surprise and Lily pretended to be fixing her tiara, which had gone crooked at her sudden movements.

"Randy's behind you," she muttered to him as Randy loomed up behind him.

Rey spun around and jumped out of the way as he lunged at him. He muttered a quiet thanks before getting Randy back on the ropes. This time he did get the 619 and went for the cover. Randy barely kicked out so Rey climbed to the top rope as Randy got to his feet.

"No!" Lily shouted as Rey hit the East Coast Pop and pinned Randy for the three.

"The winner and the new World Heavyweight Champion: Rey Mysterio!"

Randy slammed his fists on the canvas before rolling out fo the ring and making his way to Lily as Rey celebrated. He shook his head in disappointment at her and led her up the ramp. The two made their way to John's locker room in silence, Randy slamming his fist on anything he could reach, in frustration.

"Sorry Rand," Lily finally broke their silence as they entered John's locker room.

"It wasn't your fault," he grumbled, plopping on the couch and staring blankly at the TV screen.

After a brief pause John cleared his throat and got up from his seat on the bench behind the couch.

"Well, Lily, my match is next, put on something sexy," he grinned, his blue eyes alight.

"I've never worn co many outfits in one freaking day!" she sighed and quickly made her way to the bathroom to change once again.

She emerged from the bathroom in a forest green belly shirt with a camouflage Chain Gang symbol on the left breast. To match she wore a black pleated miniskirt and fishnet arm warmers. Her outfit was complete with a camo Chain Gang hat and her black wrestling boots, which she did not bother taking off.

"Very nice," John approved.

Lily rolled her eyes and bid Randy, Trish and Ashley goodbye once again to make her way to the ring. John pulled a large, pinstriped sports jacket over his ring attire and a prop guy handed him a gun, which he hid beneath the jacket.

"John, what the—?" Lily began but he stopped her.

"Stay here, I'll motion for you to come out with my title when I'm done," he said as the first beats of his music started.

Lily nodded, clutching the heavy championship over her shoulder. She watched John walk out, look left and right before revealing the rifle from under his jacket. Lily jumped as he fired the weapon at the ceiling and one of the prop guys, dressed as a gangster took the gun and disappeared through another curtain. John glanced at Lily and nodded slightly so she bounded out from behind the curtain and handed John the championship.

To her surprise he pulled her to him, dipping her back like he was dancing and capturing her lips in a quick kiss. He then took her hand and led her down the ramp to loud boos and a few "Phoenix!" chants. Lily could not help but grin as John climbed into the ring, his eyes fixed on Triple H.

To Lily the match was grueling, watching the two men beat the living hell out of each other for the same prize. She had to look away when Triple H began to bleed, the intensity of the match too much for her.

She watched through her fingers as John put Paul in the STFU and prayed he'd tap out as he stretched for the ropes. She did not realize how hard she was clutched her face until a sharp pain hit her from her nails on her cheeks. She almost fainted with relief when Paul finally submitted to the STFU and John, who looked exhausted, pulled her into the ring.

"You won!" Lily smiled, kissing him on the cheek as he draped the belt around his neck and held up his hands in the signature Word Life.

He then wrapped a sweaty arm around her middle and led her to the back.

The two arrived back at the hotel not long after Wrestlemania ended. Lily had insisted on driving for John was almost passed out from exhaustion after his match.

He collapsed on the bed when they got into their room, Lily cuddling up beside him as he closed his eyes.

"Gimme a few minutes, that match took a lot out of me," John muttered, snaking his arm around Lily's shoulders and gently caressing her arm.

"John you need to sleep," Lily whispered.

"Not, tonight," John smiled, his eyes still closed.

Lily shrugged and rested her hand on his chest, tracing the muscles with her fingers. John's smile widened and he opened his eyes. He pulled her on top of him, catching her by surprise. Lily squealed and laughed, kissing him gently. John deepened her kiss, pressing his mouth harder against hers. Lily felt a rush of excitement and kissed back equally as hard. John broke the kiss and laughed, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Are you sure?" he asked, reading her mind through her kiss.

Lily bit her bottom lip and nodded, letting John flip her into her back. She could tell his energy was focused on her as he kissed her neck with unnatural skill. Lily let a quiet moan escape her lips as John's hands made their way down her back, resting at the curve as she pulled her to him.

Just as John went to pull Lily's shirt over her head there was a knock on the room door. John groaned and got up, letting Lily fix her appearance as he answered the door. Randy, Trish, Ashley, and Matt streamed into the room, Randy holding a bottle of expensive champagne. Lily emerged from the bedroom to see who it was, resting her hands on her hips. Randy raised his eyebrows at Lily's rumpled appearance and turned to John, who had just closed the door behind the guests.

"Are we interrupting something?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips as he nodded toward Lily.

"No, no you're not. Pop open the bubbly," Lily said quickly, moving to the small kitchen and taking out glasses.

Randy shrugged, knowing the group was indeed interrupting by the look on John's face. He poured the liquid into each of the cups and handed them out.

"To victory over Paul and retaining the WWE Championship," Lily muttered to John. He smiled and the two sipped from their drinks.

Randy watched the two as they got comfortable on the couch together. He knew he had pissed John off at his sudden appearance. John had told him tonight was reserved for time with Lily, and Randy knew how much John had wanted to get with her since the day the two met.

"Eh, well, Trish was the one who wanted to celebrate up here anyway," he sighed to himself, sipping from his glass of champagne.

Lily turned around from her spot next to John and patted the space beside her.

"Come on, Randy, we're watching Anchorman!" she smiled and turned back to the TV.

"You know what, I think I'll pass. I'm kinda tired," he yawned, stretching and moving to the door. "Trish, Ash, Matt, let's leave these two alone. I think they need some alone time since they've been separated so long."

The two women groaned but got up from their seats and followed Randy. Matt did not move, his eyes glued to the TV screen. Ashley pulled him up out fo the recliner as both Lily and John protested but the four just waved them off and left the room once more.

"That was different," Lily pointed out, switching the movie off and gathering the half drunk glasses, placing them on the counter in the small kitchen. She then moved to the bedroom doorway, placing her hands in her hips. "Now, where were we?"

John laughed and followed her into the bedroom. She grabbed his hand, pulling him to her and wrapping her leg around him waist. John attacked her neck as they toppled back onto the bed, Lily laughing at John's sudden hunger. He drew her close with gentle hands, knowing it was her first time. She cooperated fully, letting him show her the pent up desire he'd been craving to let out since she left a month before.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lily was startled awake the next morning from shouts coming from the living room. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched, recognizing one fo the voices as John's.

"I told you, she was the one who wanted it. I didn't force her into anything!"

Just from what she heard, Lily knew her father was the source of the other voice. She shook her head, running her fingers through her hair and slowly getting out of bed. She pulled on a pair of John's CG boxers and a white beater and shuffled out f the bedroom.

The two men instantly stopped arguing at her appearance and they watched her as she stretched in the doorway, waiting for her to tell them off.

"Good morning," she smiled, making her way to the kitchen for some coffee.

John and Glen stared at her as she poured herself some Joe and sat down at the dining table.

"How are you feeling?" John asked hesitantly, glancing at Glen nervously.

"Better than ever," Lily smiled. She then glared at her father, "And yes, Dad, I was the one who wanted it. John did not force me into anything. There was no pressure last night."

Glen opened his mouth to yell at his daughter, but gave up at the serious look on her face. HE shrugged, looking defeated, "Alright, you win. You're an adult whether I like it or not. It won't change anything if I yell. Sorry I woke you up, Lil."

"It's okay Daddy. I understand your position. You just want to protect your little girl," Lily smiled, sipping her coffee.

Glen nodded and left the room, leaving John and Lily in silence. He took a seat next to her at the table, resting a hand on her bare thigh.

"Are you still hurting?" he asked softly, squeezing her thigh gently.

"Only a little," she mumbled, all she could feel was the tingle in her leg from his gentle touch.

He nodded, pecking her in the cheek and standing up, "Vince called your cell earlier, and Candice wants a match with you tonight."

Lily was snapped out of her romantic daydreaming at this and her ice eyes shot onto John, "Are you serious? I don't wrestle!"

"That's where I come in," he grinned. "We can hit the ring now and I can teach you the ropes."

"Wait, I still have to accept the match, don't I?"

"I already did that for you," John looked guilty. "I know you hate her and I figured this would be perfect for you to take out your anger on her, instead of covering her in hideous makeup and chocolate stained clothing."

Lily grinned and got to her feet, "Fine, I'll wrestle her, but I might go ECW on her prissy ass."

"How so?"

"I jeep my kendo stick close when I don't like people."

John laughed and pulled Lily into a hug. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into the bedroom, dropping her onto the bed. She giggled and raced into the bathroom before he could even turn away from the bed.

"You can't beat me!" she laughed behind the door.

"Oh, but I can," John muttered and pushed the door open. Lily shrieked with laughter as she discovered her, hiding behind the shower curtain. He poked her sides and she squealed, jumping away from him to stay out of reach.

"I win," he said shortly, pointing down at the floor while Lily taunted him.

She looked down at the floor and realized she's jumped out fo the bathroom. John shut the door with a smirk and Lily sighed.

"That is SO not fair!"

The two arrived at the arena fitness center to find that it was almost completely empty. John led Lily to the ring set up in the middle of the room and the two climbed in.

"Alright, lets start with the basics," John nodded and commenced in showing her how to hit without causing too much pain and how to react.

A few hours later Lily was as good as a pro. A small crowd had gathered around at ringside to watch the two practice. John had begun to teach her different offensive moves as time progressed. Lily was particularly skilled with the DDT and her version of a German Suplex.

"You need a finisher," John pointed out as they took a break after almost four an a half hours of training.

Lily nodded, taking a swig of water, "I know what I want to call it, but I don't know what it is."

"Then we'll figure it out then," John laughed, and the two got back in the ring for more practice.

By the end of the afternoon Lily had perfected her skills and developed on hell of a finishing move. She sprung it on John by accident while they were going at in the ring. She and climbed onto the top turnbuckle, dove off it and turned it into a hurricanrana. John was so impressed with her agility he dubbed her the next RVD.

"So what are you going to call this move?" John asked her as they left the fitness center to get ready for that night's show.

"Either Phoenix Fire of Hell's Fury," she shrugged, "Something to match my appearance."

"I'd got with Phoenix Fire, since they call you Phoenix," John advised.

Lily shrugged once more and waited patiently for John to unlock his locker room. When he finally got it open Lily raced to the bathroom to shower and change. John shook his head at her, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"And accompanying her father to the ring, from the darkest circles fo Hell, PHOENIX!" Lily laughed, bursting from the bathroom a half hour later.

John looked up from where he was seated in the corner of the room. He smiled as she flexed her 'chokeslam' hand in its black leather glove.

"So, do you like?" she asked, spinning around for him.

"Of course I do," he nodded. "I saw your outfit last night, remember."

"I know," Lily shrugged. "How come I'm wrestling and not getting paid? I'm ashamed Vince never offered me a job."

"I have a surprise for you, now that you mention that. But I have to get a shower and change before I show you," John grinned as Lily's face lit up.

She pulled him to his feet excitedly and pushed him into the bathroom, "Be quick! I want to know what it is!"

John laughed at her eagerness and commenced with taking a shower, not knowing Lily had a little trick up her sleeve. She had her ear pressed against the bathroom door, waiting for the shower to turn on. When it did she waited a few seconds to make sure John was in.

When she felt she'd waited long enough, Lily quietly opened the bathroom door to the sound of splashing water. She grinned evilly and grabbed a towel, wetting it in the sink. She then quickly squeezed it out and twirled it into a rat's tail.

"He's gonna hate me for this," she whispered, her eyes twinkling.

Lily pulled back the shower curtain, making John jump. She burst out laughing at the sight. He was in mid soap, the washcloth he was using was now being clutched between his legs from his surprise. Lily almost fell over she was laughing so hard, John just stood in the rung water looking irritated. Just as he was going to close the curtain again Lily whipped him wit the rat tail and he yelled out at the sting.

"This means war!" He yelled, as Lily shot from the bathroom, grabbing his clothes and towels as she ran.

"Come on Lily, give me my damn clothes," John whined a few minutes later, poking his head around the bathroom door.

"Come get them, then," she taunted, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I would if we were at the hotel, but anybody could walk in and see me naked. I don't really want that."

"Oh well, no clothes then," Lily smiled, flicking on the monitor in the corner of the room.

"Lock the door and I'll come out, how's that?" he asked, glancing at the locker room door.

Lily nodded, skipping to the door and locking it. She then leaned against it, her blue gaze on John.

He glared at her and stepped out from behind the door. Lily whistled and he stuck his tongue out at her, quickly grabbing his stuff and rushing back into the bathroom. When he came back out he was dressed and looking put out.

"I'm gonna get you for that," he growled, tackling her onto the couch and tickling her sides.

Lily shrieked and tried to wriggle from his happy torture. She dissolved into giggles as he found her soft spot, tickling her stomach without mercy.

"Stop," Lily gasped, still giggling helplessly. "I'll be good! Stop!"

John smiled and stopped, letting her catch her breath. He then pulled her to her feet, taking her hand in his.

"And now that I have your word that you'll behave. I can now show you your surprise."

"Yay!"

He led her from the locker room and down the hall. As they got closer John placed his hand over Lily's eyes. She heard a door open and close as John guided her.

"Okay, sit down," he said softly, and she let herself fall onto a leather couch.

John removed his hand from her eyes and she realized she was looking into the face of Vince McMahon.

"John, what's this about?" she asked, looking confused.

"Lily, Candice Michelle has requested a match tonight and you accepted. The only problem is, this match is illegal because you don't have a contract. I'm here to offer you a contract," Vince explained.

Lily was speechless. She stared in disbelief at the packet of papers in front of her.

"Oh my God, Thank you," she said breathlessly.

"Just sign here and you have a job," Vince smiled.

Lily did as she was told and stood up. Vince and John followed suit and he held out his hand.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw," Vince smiled.

"Thank you again," Lily nodded, shaking his hand.

When that was done, John and Lily left. Lily feeling a but numb at her new job. John placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back and she looked up at him.

"I feel like a hypocrite."

"Why?"

"Because before I came here I wanted nothing to do with wrestling and now look at me. I'm a Diva!" Lily explained.

"Only for the next four months, are you a Diva. I know you still want to go to college and I strongly suggest you finish school before taking a real job here," John pointed out.

Lily nodded, keeping silent. The two returned to John's locker room and flicked in the monitor to see Candice on the screen calling Lily out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Last night at Wrestlemania 22 I was publicly humiliated in front of not only millions of fans, but Mr. McMahon himself," Candice half cried into the mic. "Tonight, I'm going to make the person responsible pay for the humiliation she put me through. Phoenix, I know you're back there you piece of trash! I'm calling you out!"

Lily stood behind the curtain, a smirk on her satisfied face as she listened to Candice run her mouth. She heard her father's music hit and her smile grew even wider.

"Time for an ass whoopin'," Lily assured herself and stepped through the curtain onto the ramp.

She was greeted with loud cheers and chants of 'Phoenix! Phoenix!' Her ice blue eyes fell on a sign in the front row 'Phoenix, raise hell!' and she grinned. The new Phoenix made her way to the ring, climbing to the apron quickly and jumping off the top turnbuckle into the ring where Candice was waiting.

"I'm here Candice, hit me with your best shot," Phoenix taunted as the bell rang for the match to begin.

The two Divas lunged at each other angrily, Candice going straight for Phoenix's hair and yanking it hard. Phoenix yelled out in pure hatred of her opponent and rammed her into the corner of the ring. Candice fought against her with all her might but she would not relent as she rammed her back into the cushioned ring corner.

When Phoenix did finally stop she licked her hand, signaling for the crowd to go quiet. She then Candice with a chop of such force it almost echoed around the arena. The daughter of Kane grinned as Candice screamed from the pain and lurched forward. She surprised Candice with a drop kick to the ribs and went for the cover. Candice kicked out at two and a half, bringing Phoenix into an all out rage.

"I'll show you two counts," she growled, grabbing Candice by the throat and swinging her arms over her shoulder.

In all of five seconds Lily lifted the struggling Candice and choke slammed her to the canvas. She then placed her foot on Candice's chest to indicate a cover and got the three with out even breaking a sweat.

"If you want to call Phoenix out, Candice, you better be prepared," she growled as the ref held up her hand in victory.

With that phoenix strode up the ramp to chants of 'Raise Hell' and through the curtain.

Lily returned to John's locker room, a huge smile on her face. John, Ashley, Trish, and surprisingly, Randy were waiting for her all clapping and looking impressed.

"You killed her!" Trish laughed, handing Lily water.

"I never taught you how to chokeslam," John pulled her onto his lap as he sat on the couch.

"I know, I sorta just…did it," Lily shrugged. "I was taken over by my character. I mean, I was so full of hatred during the match I only remember climbing in the ring and the ref holding my arm up after I won."

"Well it's a record, you beat Candice Michelle in a total of two minutes and forty seven seconds," Randy announced, holding a timer up to Lily.

"Where's my plaque I just broke a WWE record. It should be all over the news: 'New Fiery Diva breaks the WWE's record in fastest way to beat Candice Michelle'," Lily laughed. "Why are you here anyway, Randy?"

He shrunk under Lily's curious gaze and the room fell silent, "I've been suspended. It's in affect two weeks from now."

"You WHAT?" Lily shouted looking furious and dumbstruck at the same time.

Randy looked guilty under Lily's piercing stare and sat down next to John on the couch. "Teddy saw the clip of what we did to Candice and noticed that I was in the room with you when the prank took place. He assumed I had something to do with it and suspended me for sixty days, affective in two weeks tomorrow," he repeated.

"Doesn't your contract with SmackDown end soon too?" John piped up.

"Yeah, if I'm lucky when I come back I'll be on Raw with you guys," he shrugged a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"No way, that would be amazing," Lily said dreamily. "The Royal Jesters reunited on Raw wreaking havoc with a newly formed D-Generation X. I can see it now."

"I wouldn't get that worked up, Lil," John interrupted her daydreaming.

"And why not?" she demanded.

"Because Paul and I despise each other. I was with Evolution remember. There's a lot of bad blood there," Randy finished John's thought.

She pouted and leaned her head on John's shoulder looking put out. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the tip of her nose.

"We'll see how it plays out, okay? We've got two months to figure out how to join DX. And there's still that question of if Mike and Paul are even going to agree to reunite anyway."

"Good point…" Lily trailed, throwing her leather glove onto the top of the monitor that were watching. "Well, now that the bad news is out fo the way we should be celebrating my debut match!"

"What do you want to do, hun?" John asked, his hands gently stroking the side of her stomach as she sat on his lap.

She puzzled for a second before her entire nature perked, "Let's hit the club! I need to unwind with the music."

"Then to the club it is! Just after RAW is over. We can't go know Lily," John pointed out. "I still have my Handicap Match that Paul flat out demanded."

"Oh yeah, alright then I'll just chill with Randy while you guys have your matches, okay? We'll see ya at the end," Lily suggested, hopping to her feet.

John agreed and Lily grabbed Randy by the ear, forcing him to his feet as Ashley and Trish left the room. Lily led Randy to catering, not knowing were else to go and the two sat down together at a table in the back.

"Something's bothering you, Lil," Randy leaned in, looking concerned.

"Of course something is bothering me, you just got flipping suspended!" she snapped. "And my dad hasn't said anything to me since this morning."

"Speaking of your dad, here he comes," Randy pointed over her shoulder to an advancing Glen.

Lily turned, looking worried as her father approached the two. His face was blank, as usual, and he took a seat between his daughter and Randy without a word.

"Hi Dad," Lily spoke up, unsure of her father's mood.

He turned to her and she shrunk under his gaze. He broke a smile and laughed at Lily's face, "Congratulations on winning your debut match , Lil. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack!" Lily smiled, slapping her father's arm playfully. "And thank you, I even won with your finisher. What do you think about my chokeslam?"

"It was excellent, John must've spent hours teaching you that," Glen praised.

"Actually, he didn't even teach me how to do it. I just did it," Lily shrugged.

"I'm impressed," Glen laughed. "I just wanted to congratulate you. I'll see you back at the hotel, okay?" he stood up.

"Yeah, John's taking me out after the show to celebrate my amazing win."

Glen nodded and left the two in silence. Lily returned her gaze to Randy who looked guilty and ashamed and sighed.

"What am I going to do for two whole months without you to help me prank people?" she asked.

Randy shrugged "I'm sorry, Lil, but you wouldn't have been able to see me everyday anyway. SmackDown gets back on the road tomorrow and since you're a Raw Diva we wouldn't see each other anyway. I'll surprise you when I come back."

"Fine, what can we do for the rest of the night, though? I can't sit here for an hour an do nothing."

"Let's go bug your dad. We haven't done anything to him yet," Randy suggested.

A sudden smile broke across Lily's face, her eyes glinting evilly, "That's a perfect idea. Besides, he needs a reason to call me the Spawn of Satan, so let's give him one."

"That's my Phoenix," Randy laughed, and the two got up from the table to head to Glen's locker room for some last minute prankster fun.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You can't ground me! I'm nineteen!" Lily yelled, banging her fist on the hotel room door, her ice blue eyes flashing angrily.

"You need to learn when to stop joking around and start taking things seriously," her father's voice sounded on the other side.

Lily sighed angrily and punched the door before flopping onto the couch and flicking on the TV. She had just been punished for the first time in years for playing a few tricks on her father the night before.

After Lily and Randy had decided on pranking Glen, the two did everything in their power to piss him off. They started with decorating his wrestling attire with pink bows and frilly tool, making him look more like a ballerina than a hell possessed Kane. When that seemed to have no affect what-so-ever they resorted to filling his shoes with worms, and crazy gluing butterflies to the top of his head. To top it all off Lily drew a large penis on his forehead with icing as he tried to fight her off and Randy did his favorite thing, popping a large caramel filled water balloon over his head, just like his brother.

This forced Glen into a rage that both did not expect and the two fled before anything would happen to them. All of this resulting in the grounding of Lily, which included being locked in her and John's hotel room until they left for their next show.

"I can't believe he fucking grounded me," Lily grumbled, running her fingers through her long chestnut hair in aggravation.

There was a soft knock on the door then and she became suddenly alert, knowing she wasn't allowed to answer the door, for it was locked from the outside. She got to her feet slowly and peeked into the peep hole. She grinned when she saw John, wanting so bad to open the door.

"I can't open it, John, he locked me in," she called.

"I unlocked it, let me in," he called back.

Lily grinned and turned the handle, excitement coursing through her as the door opened without a problem. John pulled her into his arms the second the door was open wide enough, slamming it closed with his foot.

"I'll be in so much trouble if Dad finds out you're in here," Lily whispered as John cupped her face in his hands. He was forced to get a separate room so Lily would suffer alone.

"Don't worry, he's dealing with Randy at the moment," he replied, kissing her hungrily.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, wondering why he was so needing of her. He snaked his hands under her shirt, massaging her back as he held her.

"Why the sudden desire?" she asked between his hungry kisses as he slowly inched her toward the bedroom.

"I didn't get to have you last night, I'm just making up for lost time," he said, letting her pull his shirt over his head.

"I see, I guess Wrestlemania wasn't enough for you," she teased as he kissed down her neck.

"No, it wasn't," he laughed and the two tumbled onto the bed.

Lily grinned and pulled her own shirt off, "make it quick, John. My dad could come back any minute."

"That's the pleasure in it," he smiled, kissing her collarbone, "The fear of getting caught adds to the experience."

"I'm intrigued," Lily breathed as his hands roamed skillfully over her body.

Before anything more could happen Lily heard the lock click on the hotel room door. A flash of panic coursed through her and she stopped John, her face pale in fright.

"What?" he asked huskily, glancing around the room.

"Someone's at the door. The lock clicked," she whispered. "Hide."

John cursed under his breath and pulled his shirt on, making his way into the bathroom as Lily fixed her appearance. She kissed him passionately just as the room door opened and he closed the bathroom door wishing her luck. Lily sprawled out on her bed knowing her father was in the room looking for her. This was confirmed when he poked his head around the doorframe and saw her.

"Yes?" she growled, not bothering to sit up.

"I was just seeing how you were, you threw a pretty nasty fit before," Glen muttered, moving into the room.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned away from him, not wanting to listen to what he had to say. She heard him sigh in frustration and knew she was pissing him off even more.

"Be angry at me all you like, Lil, I'm not changing my punishment because of how old you are or that you're considered an adult under the law. You're still my daughter and I have the power to punish you, especially when you put not only my career, but Randy's and your uncle's careers on the line as well."

When Lily didn't reply he sighed again and left the room. As soon as she heard the room door close, she shot off the bed, sticking her tongue out at the now empty room before running to the bathroom and opening the door.

"It's about time," John smiled, standing up from his seat on the edge of the tub.

Lily nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him longingly. He returned the kiss with equal longing and pushed her up against the sink. She hopped onto the counter, sitting on it and pulling John closer. He laughed at her eagerness and once again pulled his shirt off. Lily immediately raked her fingers over his chest and abdomen, making John groan from the sudden pain. She grinned at the intoxicating sound and started fighting with his shorts, pulling at his belt as he captured her lips once more.

Just as Lily got his belt undone John's cell phone went off in his pocket. He sighed, pulling away from her and glancing at the caller ID. She saw a shadow of fear glance over his features and looked at him curiously.

"It's your dad," he mouthed as he answered the call, holding a gentle finger to her lips to keep her quiet.

"Hello?"

"John, where are you? You're not in your room," Glen demanded. "And if I find out you're with my daughter I'll swear you'll regret ever laying eyes on her."

"I'm a…I'm out getting coffee at the corner Starbucks. I'm on my way back now," he lied. "I have a few more sips left and I'm leaving."

"I don't hear any background chatter," Glen tested, knowing John was lying.

"I stepped outside, I'm in the back of the place, it's really quiet," he stammered.

"Well, I'll be looking for you when you get back; I want to speak to you about Lily."

"Alright, I'll be there ASAP."

"Make it sooner," Glen growled and the line went dead.

John hung up his end and cursed. He caught Lily's worried gaze and relaxed, kissing her soothingly, "I have to go, your dad think s I'm at Starbucks, and he wants to talk to me…about you."

Lily nodded, "Alright, come back tonight, late, so we know my dad's sleeping."

"Okay, stay up for me, I'll come as soon as I can, Lil. See ya," he kissed her and rushed from the room, buckling his belt and pulling his shirt over his head.

Lily watched him go, hating her father for every second he kept her away from John. She knew she was acting childish, but she couldn't help feeling selfish when it came to her boyfriend. She just wanted to make up for her time lost while she was with SmackDown and one night surely would not suffice.

"We'll figure something out," she muttered, moving from the bathroom and flopping onto her bed. "I hope."

John rushed through the halls of the hotel trying to find the best way to get to his room and have Glen believe that he was coming from Starbucks. He opted on taking the stairs down a few floors and then taking the elevator up to his own floor, which was below Lily's.

He stumbled out of the elevator on his floor, breathing hard from rushing and stopped dead when he saw Glen leaning against the wall next to his door. He tried to catch his breath as fast as possible and bravely made his way toward Lily's father, his nerves on end at the look on his face.

"Hey, Glen, what's the problem?" John said, as casual as he could muster under the intense stare of Glen.

"Let yourself into your room and I'll tell you," he growled.

John shrunk under his devilish stare and pulled out his key card, quickly sliding it into the lock and opening the door. He held it open for Glen and moved into his room, his heart racing with curiosity at Glen's sudden problem.

"Sit down," Glen ordered, pushing John onto the couch roughly. "I don't want you near my daughter until her punishment is through, John. I'm trying to teach her a lesson. I can't have you sneaking around behind my back."

"That's what you demanded I run all the way from Starbucks for?" John blurted.

Glen looked furious, "No, John. I wanted to talk to you about Lily. She may be attractive in all the right ways to you, but I want you to stay away from her. She's not sure of herself in so many ways and I don't want her heart broken. The fact that you're eight years older than her doesn't please me either, John."

"Then why the hell did you let me sleep with her? Why the hell did you let her stay in a fucking room with me? Why the fuck did you let me get close to her if you were so unhappy about her being with me?" John demanded.

"I didn't realize how deeply immersed in you she was until Wrestlemania, John! She may not have said it, but she's crazy about you, and I can't have you hurting her on any level. She's a sensitive girl, even if she doesn't show it. The slightest mistake could have her crushed, I can't see that happen to her. Did she tell you about the last guy she was with?"

John looked confused, "No, I never asked. I couldn't care less about the other guys she was with."

"Well after they broke up he stalked her for a good two months, threatening her life. He's the one who made her such a sensitive being. That is part of the reason why she has not gone off to college yet, she is afraid to leave the safety of her home, of my protection," Glen explained.

"I didn't get that impression at all when we met, and now that I know her more, I still haven't witnessed this sensitive Lily," John muttered.

"That's because she's comfortable with her surroundings. She feels safe with you, John. She has this tough, outer shell that she molds into when she goes somewhere new. If she becomes comfortable that shell will disappear and her old self will shine through, the tough, competitive, prankster that she used to be. But if she's hurt or scared, that insecure, sensitive side of her will come out. The side I hate to see come out. Are you getting this?" Glen demanded.

John nodded, rubbing his forehead as he processed what Glen was saying, "Yes, I understand. Can I have some time to think, I need to figure out what to do."

Glen nodded, glad that John was finally seeing why he was so protective of his daughter. He strode from the room, leaving John to consider his options.

John watched Glen leave and shook his head, "I need Lily," he muttered and pulled out his cell phone, dialing her cell number.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Lily awoke, unsure of her surroundings as her eyes focused on the room around her. The sudden memory of the previous night dawn on her and she grinned looking to her right to see a still sleeping John. She stretched, her blue eyes falling on the alarm clock next to the bed and a pang of fear hit her. It read ten o'clock; her father would be coming to fetch her in an hour so they could head to the airport for the next show.

"John, wake up," she whispered, shaking him nervously.

He groaned, not even attempting to open hid eyes, "What is it, Lil?"

"You must wake up!" she insisted, shaking him harder.

He grabbed her hands and sat up, his eyes tired an unfocused as he fully awoke from his peaceful sleep. Lily smiled at this and kissed him, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling him close.

"What's the rush, hun?" he asked softly, his voice low from sleep.

"You have to go, my dad's coming in an hour to take me to the airport for the next show. If he finds you here, who knows what he'll do," she muttered, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Relax, it's alright, I'll be gone before he gets here," John soothed, running his fingers through her silky hair.

"I'm sorry he's being so protective of me," she whispered. "He must have told you about my last boyfriend."

"I know, Lil. I know about it, and I know why he doesn't want me to be with you. He just doesn't want your heart broken; he doesn't what you scared anymore."

"He doesn't understand," Lily said, her voice stronger with a sudden burst of emotion. "He doesn't realize that I'm not scared anymore. I feel safe with you, John. I feel different with you, like I can be myself and not worry about the looming dread that you'll hurt me. He just refuses to accept that."

"He told me," John assured her, his free hand caressing the gentle skin of her stomach. "Glen sees how your acting, and he knows why you are the way you are. He just doesn't want me to make a mistake. He told me you are sensitive. He wants us to break up, Lil."

"I can't do that," she sat up, looking him square in the eyes. "I refuse."

"I know," he smiled. "I didn't tell him that, but I think he knows too. That is why I called you before I came. That's why I came to you early, spent all day with you. I'm still recuperating from last night; I might not be able to do that again for a good three days, I got no juices left."

Lily grinned, licking her lips, "I did my job then."

"You did it well," he laughed.

Lily grinned and glanced at the clock, it was nearing ten-thirty. Her heart skipped at beat and she closed her eyes to calm down. John wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her bare shoulder, the strap of her tank top falling down her arm.

"You better get dressed, times running short," she grumbled, not wanting John to leave.

He nodded and let her go, climbing out of bed, "You're right, I should get moving. I'll be out in ten minutes."

Lily nodded, glancing over her shoulder as he moved into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. She fell back into the pillows on the bed, pulling the blankets over her shoulders and sighing.

"This is so retarded, why is he suddenly acting like such a jerk?" she mumbled to herself. "Must be the fact that I'm officially a Diva and I have to stay with Raw until I leave in three months, or his movie that's coming out soon."

Lily's thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening and John stepping out, his chest still glistening with water. She sat up curiously, as he moved toward her his eyes glimmering in the morning sun streaming through the window next to the bed.

"John, what are you doing?" Lily asked as he knelt down in front of her.

He grinned and she bent down, kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her, the water from his chest leaving marks on her pajamas.

"I don't want you to leave," Lily muttered, joining im on the floor.

He nuzzled the crook of her neck lovingly and she hugged him closer, "I love you."

Lily froze, her pulse quickening at his words. She had never them from anyone but her mother and father. She looked into his entrancing blue eyes and knew he meant what he said.

"You don't have to say it back," John whispered. "You're not ready."

Lily kissed him, and nodded, "I've never been told that before. Only by my parents," she admitted with sheepish smile.

John laughed, picking her up into his arms and dropping her on the bed gently. She pulled him down next to her and he leaned on his hand, running him fingers through her hair.

"You should go," she whispered.

"I know," he nodded. "I'll see you when we get to the airport, okay?"

"Yeah," Lily muttered, brushing her lips over his. He pulled her to him, kissing her harder and rolling her onto her back.

Lily smiled but placed her hand over his mouth when he went to kiss her again, "John, go. I don't want my dad—"

"I know," he sat up and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head and grabbing his shoes.

Lily followed him out into the front room and watched him shove his cell phone into his pocket and tie his sneakers. She leaned against the counter in the small kitchen and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes following every move John made. He finally looked up from his rushing and strode over to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"I'll see ya," he muttered, kissing her quickly before making his way to the door.

"Bye," Lily whispered, and he disappeared from the room leaving it in chilling silence.

Lily sighed, scrubbing her face and moving to the dining table and plopping onto one of the chairs, "He loves me," she muttered incredulously. "But do I love him?"

Her mind reeled as she relived the events of the night before, his strong embrace and gentle kisses. She grinned; knowing her father would kill them both if he found out what she'd done with John the previous night, the sense of defiance fueling her actions. _But do I love him? I've never experienced love before, how do I know? _She thought. _I must, I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's difficult to tell. How do I know? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the lock on the hotel room door clicking. She looked up and watched the door swing open to reveal her father, his eyes scanning the room. She knew he was looking for John and a smile tugged at her lips at the knowledge that he would find nothing.

"Are you ready to leave? The flight leaves in an hour," Glen asked when he finished scanning the room.

"I just have to get dressed," Lily shrugged, standing up.

"Hurry up then," he grumbled, taking a seat on the couch in front of the TV.

Lily rolled her eyes and moved into the bedroom, closing the door with a snap behind her and going through her drawers, quickly throwing her clothes into her suitcase and laying out an outfit. She rushed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly before pulling her tangled hair back into a ponytail and gathering her things together as quick as she could.

"Come on, Lil, we have to go!" he father called impatiently.

"Coming!" she called back. "Shit," she mumbled under her breath, completeing her hurried packing and zipping her suitcase and carry-on. She then pulled on the outfit she'd set aside, a white tank top and blue jeans along with her black Converse. She quickly put on a small amount of makeup and hurried from the room, glancing at herself from I the mirror as she left the room.

"I'm ready," she said breathlessly.

"Get your stuff, the limo's waiting out front," Glen ordered and stood up.

"Wait, Dad, I want to talk to you," she stopped him, her hands on her hips.

"What, Lil."

"Why do you hate me being with John so much?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because he's too old for you and I don't trust him. Did you know he was engaged to his high school sweetheart and broke it off?"

"Yes, I did know that, Dad. But that leaves you no room to mistrust him. What has he done to you?" she demanded.

"It's complicated," he growled. "And I don't have the time to explain, let's go."

Lily glared at him, determined to find out why her father hated John so much. She went back into the bedroom and grabbed her things, dragging them out of the room, the glare of her father following her from the room. She ignored everyone in the lobby and trudged to the designated limo, throwing her stuff in the trunk and climbing in, refusing to speak to anyone as she waited for her father.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Why does my dad hate you so much?" Lily asked John as the two left the airport in St. Louis to head to the hotel.

"He thinks I'm a good for nothing thug that treats women like shit and blah blah blah," he muttered, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

Lily had ignored her father the entire journey from Milwaukee to St. Louis. Although she was forced to sit next to her father on the plane, as soon as she got off she found John and Randy and stuck with them through baggage claim and out to the parking lot to find their rentals. She and John were now on their way to the hotel to drop off their stuff before heading to the arena to prepare for the Supershow.

"There's gotta be more to it than that, John, or else he wouldn't be so hell bent on splitting us up," Lily said, her eyes focused on the scenery out the window as it whizzed past the car window.

"I don't remember doing anything to him, I've never had a storyline with the guy," John shrugged.

Lily sighed, not knowing why her father was suddenly being so stubborn. She closed her eyes, her thoughts reeling with different suggestions, each one more far fetched than the least. She opened her eyes to see John looking at her and she smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing," he lied, his eyes snapping back onto the road.

"John."

"Nothing, I swear!" he insisted.

Lily made puppy eyes at her and pouted, "What is it?"

He laughed and tweaked her chin playfully, "You're cute when you're aggravated."

Lily shook her head and kept silent for the rest of the ride, her mind still solely focused on her father.

* * *

That night John sat in his locker room watching the SmackDown taping before Raw started, Lily was hiding in the bathroom, for she could not watch Randy's match as Kurt Angle applied the Ankle lock on his, attempting to break his ankle. John's duty was to call her out when it was over so she did not have to listen to his yelling in pain.

"Lil! Come here! It's over!" he called ten minutes later as he watched the medics support Randy out of the ring.

She poked her head out from behind that bathroom door and looked at the screen. Her eyed were the size of dinner plates, brimming with tears at the sight. John smiled and motioned for her to join him on the couch as Randy disappeared behind the curtain and the ring went black signifying the end of the broadcast.

"What a way to go, I'm telling ya, start your suspension off with a broken ankle, he's gonna be pissed," she smiled, trying to brush off the fact that she was almost on the verge of tears.

John stood up and pulled her into a tight hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. She snuggled to him and closed her eyes as John's hand rubbed her back consolingly, her muscles relaxing at his touch.

"It's okay, he'll be fine, relax," he mumbled into her hair.

Lily nodded as his hand moved up her bare back and under her top. She was in her ring wear, her leather glove tucked safely in the belt of her skirt. John slid his hand back down her back as he felt her calm down and looked down at her. He smiled when her eyes flickered open.

"You alright now?"

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled, kissing him in thanks. "I haven't gotten emotional like that since I broke up with Jack, my stalker," she wiped her eyes and adjusted her eyeliner before taking a seat on the couch.

"If it makes you feel better we can visit him after the show, I'm sure that'll cheer Randy up too," John suggested, taking a seat beside her.

"Sounds good to me," she shrugged. "I can't believe Vince is putting me in a match with my Dad. That's so much crap, especially against Viscera and Candice."

"You're scheduled to win, though aren't you?"

Lily shrugged, "No idea."

"What about his movie thing? May 19th is supposed to be affecting no too, right?"

Lily jumped and covered his mouth, "Don't say it."

John laughed and licked Lily's hand. She scrunched her nose in disgust and drew it away from his mouth and wiped it on his shorts. He laughed even harder at this and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That was nasty," she muttered.

"How about this?" John grinned and pulled her into a kiss.

Lily fought at first but realized what John was doing and relaxed. They broke apart at a knock on the door and Lily hopped up to answer it. Before she could open the door it flew open and her father loomed in the doorway. She shrunk under his menacing stare and looked at the floor.

"Let's go, we have a match," he growled and grabbed her harm.

"See you later, John," she said in a small voice, still cowering under her father as he pulled her from the room.

Glen led Lily to the curtain, his scowl in place. She kept silent, slipping into her character as his music hit. The two strode menacingly out onto the ramp to immense cheers from the crowd. Lily grinned at the familiar chant of 'Raise Hell' and signaled 'rock on' to the crowd.

Candice and Viscera were already in the ring as Kane and Phoenix climbed into the ring. The two took their spots in the middle of the ring, Kane looming over his daughter and they raised the pyros together, the entire arena going red. Phoenix climbed onto the apron so her father could start the match with Big Vis who was eying Phoenix up as Kane glared at him.

Candice and Phoenix glared at each other as the two huge men went at it in the ring. Phoenix was startled from her glaring when her father held his hand out to her to tag in. She looked up at him and he nodded as Candice climbed into the ring opposite her. She slapped her father's hand enthusiastically and climbed to the top turnbuckle as her father climbed onto the apron. Phoenix jumped off the ropes, hitting Candice with a monstrous clothesline. The Go Daddy Girl fell to the mat clutching her chest in pain and Phoenix went for the cover.

The ref slid down as Candice struggled and hit the mat for one. Phoenix growled, throwing her weight on Candice's shoulders but only received a two count when someone kicked her back, forcing her to jump off the Playboy cover girl in pain. She looked up to see the face of Viscera helping Candice to her feet. Phoenix rolled out of the way when her father came crashing into the scene, hitting Vis with a drop kick. The two illegal men took the fight out of the ring as Phoenix set her fury back on Candice Michelle.

She pulled Candice to her feet by the hair and hit her with a DDT before beckoning her to her feet. Phoenix became impatient and pulled her to her feet by her hair. She then grabbed her by the throat as the crowd went nuts around her. She hit the Chokeslam and went for the cover. She waited patiently for the ref to get down, his hand under Candice's shoulder as he hit the mat. One! Two! Three! The crowd counted and Phoenix jumped to her feet her hands in the air in victory. That's when she heard the deafening crack of a steel chair. She whipped around to see Viscera rolling on the ground, his hands clutching his face as Kane stood over him with the chair.

The arena went red and he looked up at the screen where a mask was floating, calling to Kane.

"May nineteenth!" it hissed before going black.

"Look out!" someone yelled from ringside but it was too late, Phoenix turned to be met with a smack to the head, her eyes flickering before everything went black.

* * *

"Lily, are you alright?" a voice floated into her unconscious mind. "Wake up." It pleaded.

Lily groaned, a sharp pain on the top of her head as her eyes swam into focus. John and Glen were leaning over her, both looking worried sick. She blinked to clear the colorful dots that erupted in front of her eyes and glared at her father.

"Thank God you're alright," John sighed with relief.

"I would be fine if you hadn't smacked me with that fuckin' chair!" Lily growled at her father.

He looked guilty, helping her sit up. She was in the medical room surrounded not only by her father and John, but Trish and Torrie as well. Lily moved away from her father's helpful grip on her arm and turned to her fellow Divas.

"Hey girls."

"We saw the match, it was great. You're so good at your character, keeping Phoenix alive. I was so impressed," Torrie piped up.

"Thanks," Lily smiled. "Trish, don't you have match tonight?"

"No, I just had to make an appearance. Get attacked by Mickie and then let the medics help me back. You were out for a while though. The show's over."

Lily looked stunned and tried to turn her head, only to get dizzy and fall back onto the table she was laying on. John held an icepack to the bump on her head from the chair.

"You took that this pretty hard, I'm surprised you didn't get a concussion or anything," he muttered, stroking her hair.

"Alright, you can stop making me feel immensely guilty," Glen snapped.

"You shouldn't have hit her then!" John growled, taking Lily's hand in his.

Glen banged his fist on the wall in frustration, making Lily jump, "I'm sorry, okay? It was part of the storyline. I had to hit somebody and she was the only one standing. I didn't mean to knock you out, Lil."

Lily turned her head away from him and scowled, "I don't accept your apology. I won't until you tell my why you hate John so much."

Glen looked stunned and sat down on a folding chair beside the table. Trish and Torrie bid them goodbye, knowing this was their cue to leave before they got involved in something not of their concern.

"I just have my insecurities, hun. The age gap, the temper. His al around nature just sets off warning flags whenever I see you two together. I know you protest every word I say, but just listen to me, for once. Find someone else, who's more respectable and doesn't use unheard of slang terms."

Lily glanced at John, who looked about to tear somebody's head off and sighed, "No, Dad. I love him."

Both men looked startled at this. John grinned and kissed her while Glen fumed.

"I can't prevent this from happening, butdon't come to me when he leaves you for a better looking, older woman," Glen growled and stood up.

"That's bullshit, Glen and you know it. You just don't like the fact that she no longer needs you to protect her anymore," John snapped, his temper flaring.

The Big Red Machine slowly turned to him and looked down at John menacingly, "You think so?"

"I know so," John growled. "You just don't want to give her up to someone like me because I have a reputation for being a little rowdy sometimes. You are afraid I'll hurt her and leave her to harm, huh? Guess again, big man. I wouldn't leave her in a million years. You don't have to worry about me; I know how to treat a woman."

Glen looked furious and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Lily looked lost and drew her knees to her chest, not knowing how to react to the situation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I'm so tired of this, John. What's the big deal?" Lily complained, banging her head against the wall of their hotel room.

"He'll get over it soon enough, trust me, just let time run its course," John soothed, placing his hand on the wall were she was hitting her head so she hit his hands instead of the wall.

Lily spun around, glaring at him for stopping her pain and slumped into the cushions of the sofa looking helpless, "I just want everyone to be happy."

"Are you happy?" John asked softly, sitting down beside her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Now I am."

John laughed, kissing the top of her head, "That's all that matters, kid. Everyone else will be happy as long as you are."

"Yeah right, then why has my dad not spoken a word to me since last week?"

"He's being a pansy, that's why," John snickered.

Lily looked up at him and frowned.

"Sorry," John muttered, looking guilty under her gaze.

"I don't care anymore," she sighed. "I just want to go home."

Their conversation was cut short with a knock on the door. John stood up and cracked it open to see Trish and Torrie grinning up at him. They pushed past him into the room and made their way to a distracted looking Lily.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked curiously at their excited faces.

"We're going shopping, you need to cheer up," Torrie said, pulling Lily to her feet.

"Help me," she whispered to John before the two dragged her out of the room to the mall.

* * *

"You need to cheer up, girlie. You are not having a very good month!" Trish said happily, picking out a black miniskirt with a white skull patch on it and holding it up to Lily's waist.

"Tell me about it," she grumbled, running her fingers through her hair as Trish continued picking out clothes for her to try on.

"I mean, first you lose Randy to suspension and now your father refuses to speak to you. I think you need to talk to your dad. He'll lighten up if you go to him instead of him coming to you," Torrie advised eying up a gold top across the room.

"I didn't do anything to my dad, he's just PMSing or something. He's just being moody to spite me. I don't care," Lily shrugged as Trish held up a corset top and jeans to her.

Trish smiled but let it fade quickly and got serious, "Lil, it can't be mood swings, he smacked you in the head with a steel chair for Christ's sake!"

"I know, I know," she sighed. "And he didn't do that on purpose."

Torrie and Trish looked at her skeptically and Lily laughed.

"Breaking News: WWE Superstar Kane punishes his daughter by beating her with a steel chair!" Lily imitated a reporter. "Highly unlikely guys, get real."

"We're still concerned for you, Lil. I suggest you talk to him, it's the only way this situation will get sorted out. We all know you love John. I see how you two make goo-goo eyes at each other, it's kind of weird," Trish said.

"Fine, I'll talk to him when we get back to the hotel, just let me try this stuff on, you're quite good at picking out clothes, Trish. I'm impressed," Lily changed the subject and moved toward a changing room to try on her clothes.

* * *

As promised Lily trudged to her father's room when she returned from the mall. Trish and Torrie stood a distance behind her to make sure she did, watching as she raised her hand to knock on his door. Lily made a pleading face at them but they turned, pretending not to notice and she sighed, tapping the door with her knuckles.

The door opened slowly to reveal her father, looking slightly annoyed. Lily recoiled under his menacing stare and backed away from the door.

"S-sorry, Dad, I- I'll just—" she stuttered but Glen opened the door farther and stepped aside.

"In," he growled, his eyes glancing up at Trish and Torrie, who looked terrified and ran down the hallway form him.

Lily watched the two turn tail and run and stepped grudgingly into her father's room. She sat down on the couch and waited for him to take a seat as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his tone much softer than when he'd answered the door.

"I don't understand why you can't accept me and John, Dad. This is driving me crazy!" Lily snapped, her temper flaring. "Why are you being so difficult all of a sudden?"

He looked taken aback at her outburst but nodded in understanding, "I know you're frustrated, Lil. I apologize for my silence. I just don't trust him. I don't want him hurting you, I know his temper. You're too sensitive to be hurt," he explained.

"Dad, I feel safe when I'm with John. I'm not scared anymore!" she insisted. "it's not like Jack, dad. When I was hiding from Jack I was only scared because I was alone. I'm not alone anymore. John protects me. He loves me, Dad. And I love him."

Glen was silent for a while before he spoke, his tone flat and unemotional.

"I respect that you love him, Lil. I can't change that, just know that he will make mistakes, and he will hurt you. Even if he doesn't now, he will. I'm just telling you now, when he makes these mistakes you'll understand my concern for you, and you'll understand how sensitive you really are to the slightest things."

Lily nodded, not knowing what else to say. She got to her feet clenching her jaw to show she was thinking and nodded, "Fine, I guess I'll go now. Thanks for hearing me out this time, Dad." And she left the room to find Trish and Torrie.

* * *

Lily found her two friends sitting by the hotel outdoor pool. Trish was flirting with Carlito while Torrie eyed up Chris, who was lounging on one of the chairs across the pool. Lily shook her head at the two and sat down next to Torrie, dipping her legs in the cold water.

"I don't recommend Mr. Masterpiece, Tor, he's so full of himself it's disgusting," she interrupted the Diva's thoughts.

"Darn, he's one good looking kid I have to say," she laughed, her eyes still roaming his chiseled physique.

Lily rolled her eyes, "He's a meat head!" she sang splashing Torrie playfully.

This must have distracted Trish for she turned away from Carlito, setting her brown eyes on Lily. "So, how did it go with your dad?"

"I was trying to avoid that question," Lily laughed sheepishly and told them about her conversation.

"So he's bent on splitting you two up so John won't make mistakes? That's ridiculous! Every guy makes mistakes, it's part of their nature. They can't go through a dedicated relationship without making at least a few mistakes. It's al part of coming together, you two are supposed to be together and you've already had a few hard times, so, if John does make a mistake, which he will, you'll just love each other more," Trish ranted after Lily finished explaining.

Torrie nodded in agreement, "Glen just wants you to be aware of your own feelings, Lil. He justly warned you of what will definitely come, and trust me, it won't be long before John does make a mistake."

Lily considered what her friends said, her blue eyes watching the sun's reflection dance over the splashing pool water. She sighed in defeat and nodded, "I guess you're right, I mean, my ex made more mistakes than I can even count so I guess it just comes with the relationship. And I know I'm emotional when it comes to being alone and such, I just have to let time pass."

The three fell silent, taking in the afternoon sun. Lily glanced around the pool area and saw John talking to Carlito and to her surprise, Paul Levesque. He seemed to sense someone was looking at him because he turned and their eyes met. Lily waved and John bid the two goodbye and strode over to her.

"Hey babe," he grinned, sitting down behind her so she now sat between his legs.

"What were you talking to Paul for? I thought you hated Paul," Lily asked, running her fingers over the denim of his shorts as he dipped his legs in the water as well.

"I was talking to him about D-Generation X, hun. He must have talked to Randy about them getting back together because he told me him and Shawn were definitely going to get back together in a few weeks since McMahon is putting them both through their own personal hell."

"Do they know when DX is getting back together exactly or—?"

"No, but I told him to talk to you when they regroup, I think they could use a new member, especial one of your expertise on joke playing."

"What did Paul say?" Lily asked, her eyes glimmering with hope.

"He looked impressed when I told him about all the pranks you pulled since you got here, especially the one when you glued fuzz to Kurt Angle's head and when you bombed half the SmackDown roster with sticky balloons. He told me he'd talk to you after he spoke to Shawn."

Lily squealed happily and turned to kiss him. She paused at the devilish grin on his face and looked up at him curiously. Before she could ask, though, he pushed her backwards and she tumbled into the icy pool water, splashing Trish and Torrie.

The two Divas shrieked and Lily grabbed John's feet, trying to yank him into the pool as well. Trish and Torrie stood up and pushed John from behind, forcing him to tumble into the pool as well. He fell on top of Lily, pushing her under the water suddenly. The young Diva broke the surface coughing and sputtering, but still in high spirits.

"Hey, thanks you two!" she called after a laughing Trish and Torrie. They waved goodbye, still cracking up and went back into the hotel to change.

Lily then turned her attention back to John, who had pulled off his now soaked t-shirt and chucked it at Chris, getting him soaked. Before Lily could surprise John, he dunked her under the water again and she struggled against him as Chris dove into the pool. Lily kicked John in the balls so he'd let her go and she broke the surface as he yelled out in pain.

"What did you do that for?" he gasped, his hands clutching his groin as Lily giggled.

"To tell you not to dunk me under water, I hate that," she smiled. Chris then snuck up behind John and dunked him in retaliation for throwing the wet shirt at him.

Lily collapsed into a fit of giggles as John fought under the water. She quieted when Chris suddenly rose from the water on John's shoulders. He had him set up for an FU.

"Oh, come on, not in the pool!" Lily laughed, splashing him as he finished the move, sending Chris splashing underwater.

"Let's head back to the room to dry off before I start a fight," John smiled, climbing out of the water and pulling Lily out, her outfit dripping as John set her on her feet.

The two set off to their room, both of their clothes dripping with every step and drawing attention as they made their way through the lobby to the elevators. They got lucky and caught one all to themselves and Lily pressed the button to go upstairs.

"I spoke with my Dad…about us," Lily broke the silence as the elevator lurched upwards.

"Really? And what did your father have to say this time?" he said sarcastically.

"John, this isn't funny! You have no idea how much this is killing me. I just want my life to be content with a loving boyfriend and a happy father, okay?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry," he apologized, pulling her into a wet hug and kissing the top of her head.

Lily launched yet again into her explanation of what her conversation with her father consisted of. John listened intently as the elevator came to a stop and the two stepped out. Lily continued talking as they entered their room, finishing when John shut the door with a snap behind him.

"He thinks I'm going to make a mistake that will hurt you?" he asked, and edge to his tone.

Lily nodded, "Yes, he's concerned for my so called sensitivity."

"Well he doesn't have to worry, I'd never hurt you, Lil, you know that," he threw her a towel so she could dry off her sopping clothes.

"Don't fool yourself, John, everyone makes mistakes. For all I know you could make one next week that would tear me up. I could even do the same to you and not even know it. Only time will tell, and I'm only here for another three months," Lily reminded him, pulling her soaked shirt over her head to reveal an equally soaked black bra.

John eyed her up as she stripped to change into dry clothes and snuck up behind her as she pulled out a dry wife-beater. He rung out one of his pant legs, soaking his hand with cold water and pressed it against her back, sending a visible shiver up her spine. He grinned when she jumped and spun around.

"That was freezing!" she laughed, throwing the beater aside as John provoked her.

"What are you gonna do about it, huh? It's not like you can beat in a bra and panties," he laughed as she glared at him.

Lily cocked an eyebrow and snickered, lunging for his soggy shorts. She caught him as he tried to move away and yanked, pulling the sopping shorts past his knees, his boxers going down with them. She straightened with satisfaction and looked at him expectantly.

"Well you can't beat me naked," she grinned.

"We'll see about that," he challenged and tackled her onto the bed as he grabbed one of her bra straps.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

"Lily, answer you're damn cell phone will ya?" John groaned the morning of May 22nd. He pushed her out of bed and she flipped him off before stumbling around the bedroom to find her bag.

"Hello?" she answered groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes as John rolled into his stomach and fell back to sleep.

"Hey babe, it's Randy."

"Randy!" Lily perked, her fatigue instantly disappearing. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine, ankle's healing perfectly. How are you and John?" he asked casually.

"We're doing great, what's up?" Lily pulled on a pair of shorts and moved out into the living room of the hotel room so as not to disturb John.

"I was just calling to see how you were doing, I'll be watching Raw tonight, I look forward to seeing you."

"Did you watch SmackDown on Friday? My dad was there," she said, flopping onto the couch, her legs folded beneath her.

"No I missed it… But I know you'll be proud to say that I saw you at the movie premiere."

"You were there? I didn't see you!" Lily pouted.

"I came late, so the media wouldn't see me since I'm suspended. I was in the front. I heard you and John were scared shitless," he laughed.

"Was not!"

"Yeah you were, you were sitting next to Mike and your dad and Mike told me John was hiding behind his hands half the time," he chuckled.

"Okay, fine, I was scared, but that's only because it was really nasty!" Lily said defensively as Randy laughed.

"Well, I better go, I have a doctor's appointment in a half hour that I gotta get to, tell John I said what's up, okay?"

"Yeah, can't wait till you come back, Rand!"

"Bye."

Lily heard the line click and she hung up her phone. John shuffled out of the bedroom scratching his chest and yawning. She shook her head and got to her feet to make some coffee.

"Who was it?" he asked, watching Lily as she filled the pot with water.

"Randy."

"Oh," he nodded, taking a mug from the cupboard, "What did he want?"

"Just wanted to say what's up. He says hi, by the way," she muttered, sitting on the counter next to the coffee pot as it gurgled.

John placed his mug on the counter and moved over to her, running his hands up her thighs, "Sorry I pushed you out of bed, I wasn't intending for you to fall out. I just wanted to wake you up."

"S'okay," she stretched, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips, "Randy was at the movie premiere, he said he saw us. And he kept making fun of me for hiding behind you."

John chuckled, "I didn't see him, where was he sitting?"

"Up front apparently, because of his crutches I guess," she shrugged, glancing at the clock. "We better get a move on it's almost eleven."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, hey, at least you don't have to get smacked in the head with those stupid chairs anymore. Now that May 19th is come and past you're free from the constant pain," he grinned.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it's not completely over. But my pain is I assure you," she sighed as the coffee finished.

John grabbed his mug and filled it with the rejuvenating liquid. He poured Lily a mug and she mixed in cream sugar and a packet of hot cocoa. John made a face at her odd mixture and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's good, so shut up," she snapped, sipping the steaming drink.

John laughed and finished his before heading into the bedroom to take a shower. Lily hopped off the counter and followed him to get changed, they were going to head to the arena early to use the ring before anyone else got there.

* * *

"Hey, Lil, can I have word!" a strange voice called after Lily as she made her way to the ring where John was waiting, the loud drilling of the crew ringing in the hallway.

She turned to see Shane McMahon rushing toward her. She narrowed her icy eyes at him but stopped to wait out of pure curiosity. "What's up?"

"I have to make this quick," he said, looking over his shoulder, "Don't even think about getting mixed up with my dad and his torture of HBK and Triple H. He'll run you to the ground."

Lily looked taken aback at this and frowned, "Where did you hear this?"

"I just over heard those two talking about you. Don't join them, Lily, it'll be the biggest mistake of your career," he advised before rushing off down the hall.

Lily watched him go and shrugged, continuing on her way to the ring. She found John bouncing off the ropes and shook her head at him. He stopped in the middle, placing his hands on his hips.

"What took you so long?" he called as she jumped onto the apron.

"I just had the weirdest conversation with Shane McMahon. What's he doing here in the first place?" she said, jumping over the top rope to join him in the ring.

"He's got a segment with Shawn. What did he want?"

"He told me not to join DX. He said it would be the worst mistake of my career," she explained, still confused by the remark.

"Hmm, that is weird, I dunno what to tell you, it's your call. But DX isn't getting back together until June or something," John shrugged. "Now, lets get you warmed up."

Lily nodded, adjusting the leather glove she wore all the time now and braced her self for John to throw a move at her. He backed into the corner of the ring and winked at her. Lily stuck her tongue out at him and he rushed toward her. She ducked out of the way and he growled as his shoulder collided with the steel ring post.

"Sorry!" she laughed as he straightened and she went to dart across the ring out of his way.

He grabbed her around the waist and she laughed as he pulled her down to the mat. He trapped her beneath him as she struggled and she grabbed his shoulders trying to push him off.

"Come on John! I want to wrestle!" she whined. John smirked and kissed her, knowing it would piss her off.

"You are very good at changing my mind," she smiled when they broke apart. "Randy would kill you if he was here right now."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" he asked, straddling her waist.

"He's jealous, I can tell. He doesn't have to tell me these things for me to figure them out, love. But I am his queen so I understand," she grinned, seeing the irritation in his gaze.

John chuckled and helped Lily to her feet, "There's no chance in hell he's going after you, Lil. He knows you're mine."

"So I'm property now?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"No, no, I'm just saying—" he started but Lily cut him off with a kiss.

"I was joking, hun. You better hit the gym before everybody gets here. I have to find Paul or Mike, I wanna know why Shane was acting so weird today. It's not like him to talk to me of all people. Normally he only saws, like, two words to me."

"Alright, I'll meet you back here in an hour. And make sure you talk to your dad, ask him if the story line with May 19th is over too. I don't want him smacking you in the head with any chairs this week, okay?" he said, looking concerned.

Lily nodded and John climbed out of the ring to head to the gym. Lily followed him to the back, making a bee line toward Paul's locker room.

* * *

"Who is it and what do you want?" Paul's deep growl came from inside his locker room after Lily knocked gently on the door.

"It's Lily Jacobs, I wanted to ask you something," she called, slightly intimidated even though she wasn't even standing face to face with the man.

She heard a ruffle and stepped away from the door as it creaked open. Paul Levesque looked down at her and smirked.

"The notorious Lily J. Come on in," he opened the door wider to admit her.

Lily sighed with relief that he didn't tell her off and she walked into the locker room, her eyes moving over the black leather couch and fancy big screen monitor. Paul closed the door behind her and raked his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"What can I do for ya?" he asked.

"I was just curious why Shane is running around like a madman. He ran up to me a few minutes ago and told me not to even consider joining DX. He told me it would be my biggest mistake," she explained, tossing her long chestnut ponytail over her shoulder.

"He probably heard me telling Mike about how you'd be perfect to recruit to torture the other Divas. Don't mind him, he doesn't know what the hell he's talking about," he assured her.

"If I still had Evolution going I'd even recruit you into that too. You and Orton make a good team," he winked.

"Are you serious? Me and Randy are the top pranksters on SmackDown. I planned the event he put it into action. We're a perfect team, too bad he's suspended, I miss my partner in crime."

Paul chuckled and nodded, "Yeah well, Mike and I are your new partners, kid. Much better than Orton will ever be. In fact, we are both future Hall Of Famers. Orton hasn't even gotten his career going yet."

Lily scoffed, placing her hands on her hips in irritation, "Just because you hate him for taking your championship a few years ago doesn't mean he's not a good wrestler! I've seen him in the ring and he's just as good as you or Mike!" she snapped. "In fact, he deserves to be champ again. I wish he was the World Heavyweight Champion, just he could shove it in your face!"

Paul laughed, "You got spunk, kid. I like it. You'll be perfect for DX. You'll know when we get back together. Just keep playing Phoenix until we reintroduce you, alright. Now go find your boyfriend before I kick his ass tonight. That title will soon be mine, kid. Just wait."

Lily shook her head at the older man and stomped to the door. She glanced at him over her should and smirked, knowing her time with DX was going to better than she had imagined.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

June 5th 2006, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The date kept reverberating in Lily's mind. She had no idea why it just kept bugging her until the day of. She had a feeling something was going to happen at that show, and she was bent on finding out what. She knew it had nothing to do with her dad, for, he now had a storyline with an 'imposter' that she had nothing to do with, or hoped she didn't.

"Hey, Lil, are you alright?" John broke her from her thoughts that night at the arena.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry," Lily shook he head to clear her mind. "Are you getting a vibe that something's going to happen or what? I keep getting this nagging feeling."

John laughed and shook his head, "Knowing this place, everything happens unexpectedly. I came in today expecting to fight and I get told I'm signing a contract for One Night Stand."

"Well then you don't have to worry about anything. I, unfortunately, have a Tag Team contest with Trish, _again_. I really wonder when the hell Vince is going to get tired of having the same match just about every week," Lily grumbled.

"You'll be fine," John assured her. "Did you see Kurt? He's here for some reason," John pointed out lazily as he fiddled with Lily's hair.

The two were lounging on the couch in John's locker room, Lily lying next to John, her head resting in his lap as her legs dangled over the side.

"Why is Kurt here? I thought he was ECW," Lily sat up, looking slightly confused.

"Dunno, I guess he's got few words to say on behalf of Paul Heyman, and Pittsburgh is his hometown, I guess he just wanted to visit home," John shrugged.

Lily nodded, her eyes growing heavy as John continued to play with her hair. She nudged her with his leg to keep her awake and she sat up again, resting her head on his shoulder instead. John flicked on the TV as the broadcast started and Lily bobbed her head to the theme song.

"So hominy theme songs of ours do you have on your iPod now?" John joked as he watched Lily mouth the words to 'Across the Nation.'

"Shut up, it's a good song," she shoved him.

John laughed and got to his feet, "Well, I'll be back on a moment, I have to go sign this contract."

Lily smirked, "Have fun!"

"Yeah, right," he rolled his eyes and shouldered the WWE Championship.

Lily smiled and returned her eyes to the screen as John's music started and the crowd went nuts. She chuckled at the thought of John's comment before; she had his entrance song on her iPod too.

After John made his entrance RVD and Paul Heyman made their way to the ring. Lily sighed as the two each said what was on their mind. Her attention was only brought back to the broadcast when half the ECW roster showed up. She cheered on John when he said he'd go down swinging and landed a killer right hook on Balls Mahoney.

"No don't you dare!" she yelled as Sandman drilled John with his Singapore Cane. She watched in horror as Sabu drilled her boyfriend through a table, almost in tears. The rest of the Raw roster rushed to the ring to John's aid but the ECW characters high tailed it, leaving Lily fuming and hungry for some ECW tail.

When John returned Lily was muttering angrily under her breath as she watch Kurt Angle make his way to the ring, the crowd chanting 'ECW' and 'You Suck'. He laughed at her face and sat down next to her.

"I'm going to put up a challenge to any ECW chick. I want to beat somebody up, hardcore, Extreme Rules," she said.

"I don't think they have Extreme Rules for Divas," John chuckled, still massaging his forehead from his trip through the table.

"Then I'll make one," she said defiantly. "I gotta kick somebody's ass for doing that to you."

"Then kick Mickie James's ass during your match tonight. You'll feel better."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. She then returned her attention back to the screen as Mick Foley interrupted Kurt's speech and introduced Edge. The two mixed it up, Kurt delivering a monster Angle Slam to Mick before locking Edge in the Ankle Lock. Lita distracted Kurt and pulled her man from the ring and the unthinkable happened.

"OH MY GOD!" Lily screamed, her eyes the size of dinner plates as she watched the screen. "It's RANDY!"

It was true, Randy slithered into the ring, delivering an RKO to Kurt as he stared down Mick and Edge. Lily went crazy, jumping up and down happily. John watched her curiously as she celebrated and shook his head.

"Oh my God that was amazing! I gotta go find him," she said hyperactively.

"You do that, I'll wait here for you," he laughed and Lily rushed from the room.

She found Randy making his way quickly to the garage. Todd Grisham rushed past her with a camera and she slowed to give him time to conduct his short interview. She heard Randy accept Kurt's open challenge and Todd thanked him and strode away.

"Hey, Randy!" Lily called as he turned to leave. He stopped and she rushed up to him. "Good to see you again."

"Hey," he beamed down at her. "I missed you, we have a lot of planning to do now that I'm back. "

"We can get on it ASAP. So how come you're here. You're SmackDown."

"You'll find out on Wednesday, kid. It'll all fall into place then," he grinned.

Lily pouted, "I hate surprises, tell me!"

"No, no, I can't you have to wait like everyone else, Lil. I'm not allowed to tell, now I gotta run. Good luck with your match tonight!"

Lily nodded disappointedly as Randy strode away and she returned to John's locker room. He was still sprawled on the couch as he watched the broadcast continue and Lily sat on his legs.

"What is it with you?" he sat up at the sudden pressure on his legs.

"You took up the whole couch! I'm just sitting here!" she grinned.

"Did you hear, your match was changed," John changed the subject, lifting Lily off his legs and sitting her on the floor.

"What?"

"Yeah, you're fighting Lisa now, with Trish at ringside. Lisa will be accompanied by Mickie James.

"Great, she's the one person I really hate fighting," Lily sighed. "Oh well. When are we on?"

"After King says his bit, you better get changed," John advised.

He didn't have to tell Lily twice, she jumped to her feet and grabbed her bag, running into the bathroom. She pulled on her ring attire, adding her trademark leather glove and her own addition to the outfit, her favorite metal studded belt.

"See ya after my match!" Lily bounded out of the bathroom and out the locker room for the fifth time.

Lily met up with Trish at the curtain and they waited for her music to start. They changed her music to a similar version of her father's, with the fire, and changed the video to some steamy pictures of her, along with a few shots of her debut.

"Introducing first, from the darkest circle of Hell accompanied by Trish Stratus, PHOENIX!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Phoenix signaled 'Rock on' as her name was announced and slid into the ring. Trish clapped for her friend and her music stopped, being replaced with Victoria's.

"And from San Bernardino, California, accompanied by the Women's Champion Mickie James, VICTORIA!" Lillian called and the two made their way down the ramp.

Phoenix waited patiently as Victoria climbed into the ring. The ref signaled for the bell and the two women locked up in the middle. Phoenix broke out of the lock and hit Victoria with a chop, sending her into the corner holding her chest. Phoenix hit her with another chop before hitting her with a low drop kick to the stomach. She fell forward and Phoenix continued her assault.

Mickie James pounded the canvas, screaming for Victoria to fight back, angering Phoenix even more. The younger Diva growled and slid out of the ring, grabbing the bottom rope so she only kicked Mickie in the head before drawing herself back into the ring and returning her attention to Victoria.

"Not a good move, Lil," Lisa muttered, grabbing Phoenix's hair and pulling her into the middle of the ring. She tried to set her up for a Widow's Peak but Phoenix reversed it, throwing all her weight so they fell over. Phoenix then kicked Victoria off her and pounded her a few times with her fists.

Victoria tried once again to put a move on Phoenix but she countered with a clothesline. While Victoria was recovering Phoenix climbed onto the top turnbuckle and waited patiently for her to get to her feet. As soon as Victoria was standing straight she jumped, hitting her with her Phoenix Fire and rolling her up for the three. Trish slid into the ring to celebrate and the two hugged.

"Great match, one hell of a fight. That finisher is awesome!" Trish grinned as they climbed out of the ring.

"Thanks," Lily said, catching her breath.

"Hey, you must have been excited to see Randy again. I hear he's coming back to Raw."

"What? No way! He wouldn't tell me anything he just left!" Lily looked stunned. "He said I'd find out on Wednesday."

Trish laughed, "Well, that's just what I heard, I could be wrong though. We'll just have to wait and see what happens on Wednesday."

Lily nodded, not looking satisfied with having to wait and the two made their way back to the Divas locker room to change and watch the rest of the show.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

As anticipated, Lily made her way through the halls of the arena for the ECW vs. WWE Head to Head. She was eager to find Randy and demand what he was on about, curious to know if Trish was right about him coming to Raw. She found him unlocking his locker room, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Lily smirked and ran up to him.

"Randy!" she beamed, making him jump at her sudden appearance.

"Lil, gave me a fright there, long time no see," he chuckled, opening the door to the locker room and moving aside to let her in.

"Very funny, now will you PLEASE tell me why you were at Raw on Monday!" she begged, getting straight to her point.

Randy laughed at her puppy eyes and shook his head, "No, you just have to watch the broadcast like everybody else."

"I hate you," she pouted comically and made to leave the room.

Randy grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him. She looked surprised as he hugged her, but relaxed in his embrace.

"I really did miss you, kid. I don't know why I missed you so much. But I felt kinda weird being with out my queen," he muttered, his face inches from hers.

Lily felt her cheeks heat and the butterflies erupt in her stomach. Randy watched her and smiled as she looked away from him, not knowing how to react. Lily met his gaze and felt her knees go weak at the sudden attraction to him. She leaned into him and he hugged her tighter.

"What is this?" she asked quietly. "Why am I like this, Randy? I can't feel anything for you, I love John."

"It's okay, Lil. He doesn't have to know," Randy muttered, his lips hovering over hers.

Lily was extremely nervous now, her eyes glued to Randy's lips. She shrunk away from him, wriggling out of his tight embrace, her cheeks a flaming red.

"No, we're supposed to be friends, Randy. Just friends," she stuttered, her chest heaving as her nerves went haywire.

"Lil, you can't deny what's there," Randy smiled, taking a step closer to her.

She shook her head and backed away from him, even though she couldn't prove him wrong. Something was definitely between them and she had known it since the day they'd met. "I know, but I have to, Rand. I can't do that to John."

"Hey, it's okay. Let him make the mistake, Lil. Let him hurt you," he said, his blue eyes soft.

Lily looked taken aback, the conversation she'd had with her father resounding in her mind. She shook her head trying to make it go away, "No, I love him too much," she whispered, her voice faltering. "I'm sorry."

"Lily!" Randy called but she rushed from the room. Her mind reeling at the little moment she'd just experienced with Randy.

Lily rushed into John's locker room, her face pale and nervous. He looked up when she walked in and his eyes narrowed with curiosity. She rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"Lil, you're shaking. Are you alright?" he muttered into her hair, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"John, Randy just made a move on me, and I think I felt something back," she whispered, ashamed at the words coming out of her mouth. She felt John stiffen and she bit hard on her bottom lip, fighting back tears.

"What do you mean 'he made a move' on you?" he said stiffly.

Lily drew away from him looking into his eyes, "He tried to kiss me and I- I almost gave in. I don't know why, but I did," she looked bewildered that she was telling him this but stared determinedly at him.

"Lil, it's just Randy playing tricks on you, and you questioning your sensitivity. Just let time run it's course and you'll know you're meant to be with me. You love me, Lily. Don't you?"

She sniffed and nodded vigorously, "Yes, I do, I love you with all my heart."

John nodded with satisfaction and pulled Lily into a kiss. Her knees gave out and she leaned into him, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. John pulled her to him, his hands resting on the small of her back. She pulled away, breathing hard and looked up at him.

"Is that good enough for you?" he asked huskily.

Lily laughed and nuzzled the crook of his neck, "Yes, John. That was perfect."

* * *

Lily kept her distance from Randy, even though she was determined to fix the situation. After she'd went to John she decided to hang out with Trish to watch the broadcast and tell her what happened.

"He tried to kiss you?" she asked looking dumbfounded as the broadcast began.

Lily nodded, her icy eyes glued to the TV screen as Kurt Angle made his way to the ring.

"And you felt something back. Are you sure?" she asked, still shocked.

"Trish if you were there you'd be able to feel it in the room, it was so strong," Lily looked guilty, hanging her head as Kurt began to run his mouth about being the new face of ECW.

"Lil, I might be crazy in saying this, but, maybe you ought to give Randy a try. I mean, since you two are also perfect together… And to be honest I think he's had something for you since you got here. And you two just bonded even more while you were on SmackDown with him."

"But I can't just bag John! You said yourself we were made for each other, and I love him far to much to just drop him like baggage for a guy that I haven't seen in two months!" Lily exclaimed, her frustration showing in her eyes.

Trish nudged her friend at the familiar guitar of Mercy Drive's song. They both remained silent as Randy strode out onto the ramp, cutting Kurt off. Lily swore the butterflies in her stomach doubled at the sight of him and she swallowed hard.

The two watched in silence as Kurt and Randy argued back and forth before he said something that made Lily's heart stop. Trish looked elated and squealed happily. Randy had just announced that he was returning to Monday Night Raw.

"Oh my God! I was SO right!" Trish laughed, looking at a stunned Lily.

"I knew it!" she smiled, watching Randy turn his back on Kurt and retreat through the curtain. "That bastard! I knew it!"

Trish grinned and Lily got to her feet, "I'll be right back. I have to set things right with My King. Be back in a sec," and she left the locker room to find Randy.

Lily found him making his way to catering and picked up her pace. She slowed when John got to him first.

"Shit," she muttered at the irritated look on John's face and she stealthily hid behind the wall to listen to their conversation.

"Hey, John, what's up?" Randy asked curiously at look on his face.

"So you're back on Raw, huh? That's great. You gonna try and steal my girl too?" John shot quickly. Lily could see his temper flaring.

Randy looked taken aback and held his hands up, "Hey, man I wasn't trying anything like that. Lily is yours I know how much you love her, John, relax."

"That's bullshit, Randy and you know it. She told me about that little move you tried to pull on her earlier. I won't tolerate you hitting on my girlfriend, and if you try that shit again, I'll hurt you worse than Kurt did on SmackDown," John growled and stomped away.

Randy watched John storm down the hall and felt a warm hand on his arm. He looked down to see Lily and his frown deepened.

"You shouldn't be here, Lil. If John even sees me with you he'll tear my head off," he muttered, stepping away from her.

"I know, Randy. I heard every word," she said flatly. "But we need to talk."

Randy glanced nervously around the hallway before following Lily away from catering and into an empty room. She closed the door behind him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Congrats for coming back to Raw. I must say I was shocked," she started, her voice still void of emotion.

"Lil, come on, get to your point," he moved toward her as she leaned on the door.

"Listen, I know you have something for me, and I might have just a little something for you, but we both know it's not going to happen. I can't go against John like that, and you know that."

"I know, but you can't deny its there!" Randy persisted, taking her arms and shaking her gently. "Lil, you might not want to admit it, but you led me on all month when you were with SmackDown. That's all you did was flirt with me and that entire coronation before you left was the icing on the cake. You can't deny everyone in that room could sense something was between us for our first dance."

Lily looked guilty and nodded, "It's true, okay? I might not have realized it at the time and I'm sorry. How the hell did this happen?"

"It might have been my suspension. Time does that to people," Randy shrugged.

"But why now? Why is it that right after I get my dad to finally approve of John you come back into the picture and my emotions go haywire? I don't understand!"

"Lil, it's going to alright, okay? GO back to John and tell him we're just friends, stay with him for all I care. We are just friends and will stay just friends until time tells us otherwise, alright?" Randy concluded, letting Lily's arms go.

She nodded, "Alright."

"Go," Randy nudged her and she nodded leaving the room and practically running down the hall to find John.

* * *

"So are you Randy and John okay now?" Trish asked curiously. "I saw you sprinting down the hall yesterday and burst into John's locker room. You must have talked to both of them."

Lily and Trish were lounging around Trish's hotel room the next day. John had gone to the gym to work off his stress and Randy was avoiding Lily for unknown reasons. The two had decided that their day would be entirely filled with relaxation and movies, so they were now talking and watching Pirates of the Caribbean for the fifth time.

"I wouldn't say we're okay, but at least John and I are on speaking terms," Lily shrugged. "He wouldn't do more than kiss me last night. He's still pissed off at Randy."

"Oh, well, I guess that's expected, since they both have immense feelings for you. Did your dad find out about your little love triangle yet?"

"Thank God no, he would definitely kill me if he found out. He'd probably remind me that getting involved with two men would definitely merit me getting hurt and that my sensitivity would be pushed to the brink. I really don't think I'd be able to listen to it," she rolled her eyes.

"Well he'd have a point, though. If you are as sensitive as he claims you would definitely have an emotional breakdown if you got involved with both of them. I'm glad you chose John, though. He's more respectable than Randy. I still haven't forgiven him for hiding that nasty goopy crap in my bra the other day," Trish sighed.

Lily snorted, trying to turn it into a cough but Trish had already noticed, "What?"

"Sorry, to break it to you, Trish, but, that was me," Lily giggled and Trish threw a handful of popcorn at her.

"That was so nasty! I hate you!" she laughed, pelting Lily with popcorn kernels.

"I'm sorry!" she squealed, grabbing a pillow as a defense mechanism. "Randy had been planning it for ages and I wanted to pull something before I joined Paul and Mike! I was just gaining their approval!"

"What do they need approval for? You're known as the Queen of Jest, what more could they ask for?" Trish stopped pegging popcorn at Lily and she peeked from around the pillow to see if the coast was clear.

"I dunno, but Paul wanted me to pull something before DX officially got back together. And I think he just wanted to see me get dirty, I'm getting a vibe he thinks I'm cute."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Reminder, he's married!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm just a guy magnet what can I say?" Lily smiled and Trish threw another piece of popcorn at her.

The two were interrupted with a loud knock on the door and Trish froze in mid throw. Lily threw aside her pillow and got to her feet, peeking through the peep whole of the door to see who it was. She sighed when she saw John standing outside the door and swung it open.

"Hey!" she beamed, moving aside to let him in.

"I was wondering where you got to, I've been looking for you for ages," he sighed, walking into the room. "hey Trish."

"Hi John, how are you?" the Canadian blonde waved politely.

"Fine I guess," he shrugged. "Listen, Lily, a group of us are going out to the club tonight before we get back on the road again. Are you and Trish up to coming?"

Lily glanced at Trish, a sly smile spreading across her face, "Okay so, you ignore me all night last night and now you expect me to go out with you? I'm confused."

John shook his head and pulled his girlfriend to him, his hands resting on her hips, "Lily, I apologize for that, I was just pissed off. I didn't mean to act like jerk. It wasn't your fault."

Lily kissed him and turned to Trish, "I guess we could go out with you guys. We some adventure, right Trish?"

"You could put it like that, yeah," she nodded, playing along.

"Alright, you two go get ready, we're meeting the group in the lobby in an hour, I'll see ya then," John nodded and kissed Lily again, this time with more aggression.

She licked her lips when they broke apart and watched him leave, "Oh, he wants ass tonight."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lily pulled Trish out of her hotel room an hour later and made her way to the elevator. Trish was still in mid-get ready and was trying to finish putting her lip gloss on as Lily tugged at her halter top. Trish was in a tight black halter and low rise jeans, her blonde hair drawn back into a ponytail. Lily, on the other hand, was in her usual, simple outfit of a baby blue silk camisole and black low risers. She accompanied her outfit with a metal belt and a small black necklace she'd found shoved in the bottom of her purse.

"Come on, Lil, we've got time!" Trish whined as Lily quickly pushed the down button n the elevator.

"No we don't I wanna get down there before John decides to invite Randy to be his personal punching bag or something. I have a feeling this isn't over."

Trish rolled her eyes and sighed, finishing her makeup and throwing it in her bag, "Does your dad even know we're going out? "

Lily pondered for a second before shaking her head, "Come to think about it, no…I better get on that."

She whipped out her cell phone and dialed her dad, who was in his hotel room most likely doing nothing.

"Yes Lily?" he answered on the fourth ring.

"Hi Dad, I was just calling to let you know that John is taking me out with a couple Superstars, if that's alright with you," she said quickly.

"That's fine, just don't get pressured into drinking and all that, I know John likes to get wasted when he goes out," Glen advised and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright Dad, thank you!" she smiled, hoping he'd hang up.

"Bye, Lil," and the line clicked.

Lily snapped shut her phone as the elevator opened to the lobby. Large groups of superstars were waiting, John in the middle of the queue in his usual t-shirt and shorts, the only change to his outfit was that his hat was on backwards and he looked like he was ready to kick some ass.

Lily moved over to the group stole his hat, putting it on as he spun around.

"What the—?" he started but stopped at the sight of Lily. "Oh, hey, I was wondering when you'd show up."

"I love you too, honey!" she said sarcastically and she and Trish made their way out to the parking lot as John stared after her.

The two arrived at the club at the same time John did, Lily still donning his hat. He stole it back from her and sat down at the bar with the other guys, ordering the first round of drinks. Trish pulled Lily to a booth and they ordered dinner for themselves. They didn't notice, but Randy was seated behind them and he slipped around next to Lily.

"I didn't know you guys were coming out tonight," he smiled, draping his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"I'm here with John and some other meat heads," she shrugged. "If he sees you he'll kill you."

"I know, I still have to talk to him. Trust me, we'll get this settled, alright?"

Lily nodded hopefully, "I really hope so, Rand. I trust you to work this out."

He grinned and got to his feet, "I'll go talk to him now, before he gets to wasted."

Lily rolled her eyes a the second snub at John's drinking habits and turned her attention back to Trish, "Do you really think he's going to get that drunk tonight?"

"It's possible, I've only been out with him a few times before, and I realized, if he walks in and starts ordering drinks, he's planning on getting shit faced, but if he heads to a table and talks for a while before ordering, it means he's not going to get as drunk as usual.

Lily sighed and glanced over at John, who was talking to Randy and sipping a beer, "Yep, he's getting drunk tonight and then he's gonna come at me for some ass. I love men, I really do."

Trish snorted, "You sound like me, and I'm like ten years older than you."

"Hey, many say it but it's true for me: I'm old for my age," Lily shrugged.

The two laughed and their food came. Lily dug in to her fries while Trish bopped to the music, picking at her hamburger. Randy sidled back over to them and nudged Lily to move over.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked, popping another fry in her mouth.

"I guess we're cool, he's really distracted right now though. A group of very attractive women just walked in and I believe they are wrestling fans," he nodded toward the bar and Lily turned.

To her immense displeasure three boobed up, overmakeuped, plastic dolls were flirting with John at the bar. Lily could feel her temper raging and she turned back around, fighting back tears. She blinked to keep them from spilling over but to no avail. Randy squeezed her arm consolingly but it went from bad to worse, one of the women took John be the hand and led him past their table onto the dance floor.

Lily watched with clouded eyes as his hands roamed all over the other woman and she burst into tears. Randy jumped at her sudden sob and she looked away from him, trying to hide her tears.

"I knew this was going to happen," Trish muttered and she watched as Randy tried to console her, but to no avail. "Randy, take her back to the hotel, get her a room by herself and stay with her. I'll handle John."

He nodded and led a crying Lily from the club, her eyes still fixed on John, who was now joined by the two other women, openly feeling each of them up.

"I can't believe he'd actually do something like that, especially after what my dad told him," Lily sobbed into Randy's chest as they sped back to hotel in his limo.

"Shh, it's okay, Lil," he cooed, stroking her silky chestnut hair soothingly. "We'll fix this, I promise."

"I don't want anything to do with him, Randy. I thought he loved me!" she hiccupped.

"He does love you," he soothed. "He was just drunk."

"I don't care! He should love me enough to know not to get drunk in my presence!" she persisted.

"Well, due to the current situation, I don't think John was thinking straight, especially knowing that I was in the same room."

Lily dissolved into more tears, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Randy remained silent, helping her out of the limo as they pulled up to the hotel. He checked her into her own room and led her into the elevators.

"You have to tell my dad he was right," she sniffed as they stepped out into the hallway.

"If you want I can take you to his room," Randy suggested.

"No, I just want t lie down, I'm feeling nauseous," she muttered, clutching her stomach.

Randy nodded and they moved down the hall to her new room. He unlocked the door and slowly helped her into the room. She slumped onto the couch and held up another key card.

"This is to mine and John's room, if you want to get my stuff," she muttered, her ice blue eyes blank.

Randy nodded and took the card form her, "Alright, will you be okay alone?"

"I'll be fine, Rand, I'll call you if I need anything. My suitcase and duffle bag are in the closet. All my clothes are in the dresser to the left of the bed."

He nodded and moved to leave but Lily sat up, "Randy!"

"Yeah?" he turned, stopping in mid-step.

"Thank you."

"Hey, it's no problem," he smiled and she slumped back into the couch cushions. Randy shook his head and left the room to go get Lily's things.

* * *

Back at the club Trish was trying desperately to knock some sense into John. She had been forced to act like his girlfriend to get him away from the women he was fondling and dragged him back to her table.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered furiously.

"What? I'm just having a good time," he shrugged. "Where's Lily?"

"She left, John," Trish replied flatly.

He looked stunned, "What? Why?"

"Because she saw you messing with those other women! She's heartbroken you dumbass!" she yelled and a few people turned to stare. "How could you get like this in front of her? After all the shit you went through to get Glen to trust, you go and pull shit like this! What's wrong with you?"

John seemed to sober up in a second. The situation registered on his face and he buried his face in his hands miserably, "What have I done? I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"You're right about that!" Trish growled.

"She's never going to speak to me again, her Dad's going to murder me in my sleep," John grumbled. "And I bet you anything she's going to go crying to Randy."

"Damn right she is, he'll treat her better then you did! In fact, she's with him right now, crying her innocent heart out to him because of your stupid mistake. And you _knew_ you'd make the mistake and didn't even bother to correct it!"

"Fuck," he whispered in an undertone and suddenly he felt sick, "Can you give me a lift back to the hotel, I need to think…and empty my stomach."

Trish sighed and nodded. She grabbed her bag and keys, throwing a few twenties on the table and dragging John out of the club.

* * *

Randy quickly found Lily's old room and let himself in. He found the suitcase where Lily had said and began to throw her stuff in it as fast as possible. When he was done he skimmed the room for anything else that he assumed was Lily's, including her essentials from the bathroom and left without a trace.

On his way back to Lily's room he bumped into Glen who looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing back so early?" he asked, seeing that he was carrying his daughter's bags. "And what are you doing with Lily's stuff?"

"It's a long story," Randy sighed and Glen looked at him expectantly. "Um, I got Lily a new room if you'd like to talk to her yourself. She's a mess and might need someone like you to comfort her."

Glen looked surprised and nodded, "Lead the way."

Randy nodded and hurried quickly down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

By the time John stumbled into his room he knew Lily was gone. Everything she'd brought with her was gone. Trish stood in the doorway looking stiff and he slumped to the floor feeling hopeless.

"God, why is this happening?" he mumbled.

"Maybe it's fate, John. Maybe you two weren't meant to be together. I mean, she was going to break it off with you when she left anyway," Trish said softly, sitting down next to him on the floor.

"How do you know?"

"She told me, today while she was hanging out with me in my room. She was so torn up and worried about you and Randy and she told me it might have been best to end it faster. She knew you two were going to end up fighting over her and it killed her to even think about it. She told me she'd have to break it off with you when she went home because long distance relationships never work and she knew she'd just end up getting hurt either way," Trish explained.

John banged his head on the wall and Trish patted his shoulder, "Just give her some space to heal. You know how sensitive she is. Just let her sort things out right now. She's got a lot on her plate right now anyway, what with her joining DX and all. She just needs to refocus and get things back together."

He nodded and sighed knowing Trish was right.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lily lay on the couch of her hotel room, her tears finally slowing as her mind reeled about what she was going to do. She knew she had to tell her father about what had happened but she wasn't sure she'd like his reaction. She slowly sat up and grabbed a handful of tissues, wiping her eyes and seeing that her eyeliner had smudged horribly. The silence of the room was broken when Randy barged in the room, her suitcase in hand.

"Hey, I'm back," he flashed a small smile. "And I ran into your dad, so he's here too."

Lily felt her blood run cold as her nerves went haywire. Her father strode into the room behind Randy and made a beeline toward her.

"What happened? You look like hell," he said, taking a seat next to his daughter and wrapping and arm around her shoulders. "Randy said it was a long story, you better start talking."

Lily took a shuddering deep breath and plunged into her explanation. She told him about what had happened at the club and why she had gotten a new room at Trish's suggestion. Her father listened intently, politely not interrupting as she rambled on. When she was finished she looked up at him and shrugged.

"I told he was a good for nothing thug," were the first words out of her father's mouth.

Lily sniffed and shook her head, "I wasn't saying that, Dad. I was saying you were right about the mistake. I didn't know it would hurt so bad," she sniffed and glanced at Randy. "What should I do now?"

Glen hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head consolingly, "I suggest putting this behind you and moving on. Forget about relationships and focus on what's going on in your career. You're joining DX next week, that is what you should be focused on."

Randy heard this and froze, "You're joining DX?"

"Sorry, I must've forgot to tell you…slipped my mind," Lily nodded guiltily. "John spoke to Mike about my prankster talents and they became interested in my reputation. Paul decided to give me an interview and was apparently impressed seeing as I'm known as the Queen of Jest backstage. He said he's going to reintroduce me next week when DX officially reunites."

Randy nodded, not wanting to get into it with her about Paul and his Evolution days and shrugged, "Well I wish you luck. I guess this is best considering I have a story line with Hulk Hogan."

Lily nodded, feeling better now that her father had placed her in the right direction. She figured he was right. She had to get back on her feet and start focusing on what she was going to do with DX for her remaining stay with the WWE. She knew everyday until her last needed to make a dent in wrestling history.

* * *

Trish left John's room after an hour of consoling him. She had done her best to convince him to just give Lily her space and let time bring her back to him. He had agreed repeatedly before puking all over his pumps and passing out from the amount of alcohol in his system. She had decided it was her time to leave after she cleaned him up and dragged him onto the couch.

Trish was now digging in her purse for her cell phone, she wanted to find Lily and Randy to see how her friend was doing. When she found the phone she whipped it out, flipping it open and dialing Lily's number.

"Hey Trish," she answered on the second ring.

"Hey girlie, how are you faring? Are you going to be alright?" she asked softly, hearing the emotion in her friend's voice.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better. Thank you for helping me, Randy's here and my dad just left, I really appreciate this."

"It's not a problem, I'm here for you when you need me, alright?"

"Yes, thanks. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm just leaving John's room, I had to get him away from the alcohol before he did some real damage. When I told him you'd left he sobered up pretty quick. I told him to give you some space until you can get your mind right. I figured that's what you wanted," Trish explained.

"Oh, yes that's I did want, thanks. My dad told me the same thing. He said I should let go of relationships for now and focus on my career. I think he's right," Lily said, her voice stronger.

"He is, after this you should just focus on yourself and your remaining time here and that's it. Don't worry about who likes you and who doesn't. It's bet to move on. Now what room are you in I'm just getting into the elevator."

"Oh, sorry, I'm in room 310."

"Alright I'll be there in like, two minutes," Trish smiled.

"Okay bye," Lily muttered and the line clicked.

Trish flipped her phone closed and pressed the down button, she sighed as the elevator lurched downward.

* * *

"Okay, we got you some new ring attire and we're going to introduce you after we get McMahon out of the building, okay?" Mike told Lily as they strode down the hall to the locker room him and Paul shared.

Lily nodded and he held the door open for her, Paul grinned at her appearance and got to his feet, holding out a duffle bag to her. She took it curiously and glanced at Mike.

"It's okay, open it," he nodded and she unzipped it.

Inside was her new ring attire, a green belly shirt with the DX logo on it and a black skirt with lime green paint splatters. The included a new leather glove, staying true to her trademark accessory, courtesy of her father, along with a new pair of black sneakers with lime green laces.

"So, what d'you think?" Mike asked as the two watched her expectantly.

"I like it, thanks!" she grinned and the two sighed with relief. "I won't have to do any flashing tonight do I?"

Paul chuckled and draped an arm around her shoulders, "No Lil, you don't…unless you want to.."

Lily backed away from him, "NO!"

Mike laughed, "Alright then, get changed and we'll start off this night with some tricks on Mr. Chairman, eh?"

"Now that I can do," Lily nodded and moved into the bathroom to get changed.

Lily bounded out of the bathroom in her new outfit and Paul shoved a box into her hands. She looked down at it curiously and read the think black lettering on the side. 'Penis Enlarging Pump' they read and she dropped the box on the floor.

"What the--?"

"You are going to deliver that to Mr. McMahon in two minutes," Paul explained with a grin, picking the box up and holding it out to her, "It's the final test to gain our confidence."

Mike nodded, "Make up a decent story, we'll be watching."

She looked bewildered, taking the box into her arms and leaving the room. She sensed a camera nearby and was greeted with one waiting outside of Mr. McMahon's office, the door swung open as she got settled and the Chairman strutted out. His eyes fell on her and he paused.

"Yes?"

"Um, this was delivered to the Divas' locker room and um, well none of us have…It had your name on it," Lily stuttered, shoving the box into his hands.

Vince slowly opened the box and drew out the pump. He looked disgusted and Lily snorted before running off down the hall as he yelled at her back. She heard him slam the box onto the floor and dissolved into a fit of giggles as she reentered DX's locker room. Paul was sitting on the couch watching as one of the crew members delivered a rooster after hear that Vince loves cocks. She patted him on the back for his creativity and watched as Vince muttered to himself in annoyance.

"Wait, wait, you haven't seen the best of it, though," Paul chuckled and the first match commenced.

About halfway through the Spirit Squad interrupted, clearing the ring and demanding that DX show up. Paul motioned for Lily to hide and a camera was brought into the locker room so him and Mike could address the Squad themselves.

"Hey, guys, we've only got two words for ya," Paul said and she could hear the crowd scream 'Suck it'.

Mike shook his head and Paul smiled, "No, actually, not that...it's more along the lines of, let's see. Look up."

Lily watched as the Spirit Squad was drenched in green paint. She had to stifle a laugh as Paul and Mike laughed, drawing out two spray cans. They spray painted DX on the camera and they received the signal that they were off the air.

"That was classic!" Lily laughed as the camera left.

Paul bowed and nodded, "Thank you, thank you."

Lily shoved him playfully and they settled in to watch the rest of the broadcast, the three chuckling at their luck in getting Vince and Shane out of the building and successfully drowning the Spirit Squad.

* * *

An hour later, after Paul and Mike set off to do their little destruction of Jonathan Coachman, Lily stood patiently waiting for them to introduce her as she watched them make their entrance on the screen beside the curtain.

"We did a bad thing tonight," Mike started, looking guilty. "Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon are nervously biting their fingernails on a private jet plane, flying back to Connecticut, worried sick about Princess Stephanie and her…labor pains…" he trailed.

Lily smirked when Paul raised the mic to his lips and pointed at Mike, "LAIR! That's a lie."

Mike nodded sadly and shrugged, "It—it is. That is a lie. Stephanie is fine, she's fine," he shrugged.

Paul laughed, clapping Mike on the shoulder and looking toward the TitanTron, "Well, now that we've established that she's fine, I have a little surprise for ya!"

"What is it?"

"Well, you know, since we have decided to rejoin I thought, you know, maybe we might want a new member," Paul suggested.

Mike nodded goofily, "A new member? Already?"

"Yep, I decided we might need a member of the female population, who is, I guess you would say…Notorious for her joking abilities backstage," Paul continued.

Lily smiled and placed her new jester hat on her head, which she'd dug out of the bottom of the duffle bag Paul had given her. It donned the DX insignia and fitted her purpose perfectly.

"Well, all you fans out here might know who she is, she's a fair wrestler too, you'd probably know her as Phoenix," Paul shrugged and the crowd cheered.

"What about her?" Mike asked.

"I though, you know, maybe she'd be interested in joining us, since, she is known as our reigning Queen of Jest behind the scenes. You all know her as Phoenix, but I see her as : THE NOTORIOUS LILY J.!"

Lily laughed and DX's music started again. She strode out onto the ramp and the two clapped for her. She bowed tipping her hat at the cheering crowd. Paul and Mike sat on the middle rope so she could climb in the ring and they bowed in front of her, kissing her hands comically.

"Okay boys, you may rise," she laughed, grabbing her own mic.

"We were just paying our respects to the Queen," Mike said, bowing his head at her.

"Well, if there's a queen there must be a king, Lil. Who's your king?" Paul asked, nudging her.

Lily raised her eyebrows at him and grinned, "You don't want to know, too much bad blood there."

"Oh, come on, who is he?" Mike piped up and Lily looked confused.

She opened her mouth to reply but the Spirit Squad's music began and five little people came jumping and yelling down the ramp.

Mike looked stunned, Paul tried to hide a laugh, and the two leveled all of them easily.

"I must say that was a creative take on cheerleaders, Shawn, but I have a different idea of what they're supposed to be," Paul hinted.

Shawn looked slightly curious, "Should I get the blindfold out?"

"Yeah, I think so," Paul nodded and Lily tied the blindfold over his eyes. "He gets a little too excited," Paul explained, motioning to the blindfold.

Lily kept a hand on Mike's shoulder and the Spirit Squad music started again. Four women strode out in cheerleader outfits and Lily rolled her eyes. She winked at Paul and climbed from the ring, moving toward where the women were standing.

"Alright, let's show them how it's supposed to be done," she nodded and they did their planned cheer.

When that was done Lily returned to the ring and Paul tried to get the other women to flash him. Lily rolled her eyes and the real Spirit Squad walked out. Lily got bored and climbed onto the top turnbuckle and watched as Paul and Mike took Mikey and Johnny out. Lily then raised her mic to her lips and the little men from before moved to the front of the ring.

"We are D-Generation X and at Vengeance you're gonna get your asses handed to ya DX style. But until then ," she smiled, "We've got two words for ya…"

Mike and Paul laughed and the little men in front of them pulled down their pants, their butt cheeks painted with the two words on their mind: 'SUCK IT."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Here is to the successful premier of D-Generation X and it's loverly new member!" Paul toasted, holding up a beer can after the show.

Paul, Trish and Mike had organized a party after Raw to celebrate Lily's joining DX. She was now perched on Randy's shoulders in the hotel ballroom as the other Superstars held up beer cans.

"Congrats!" everyone laughed and drank to Lily. Instead of drinking beer, Lily was sipping a Coke and she laughed, tipping her can.

"Alright, now I think we can pick up some music, get this party rolling," Paul nodded and Randy lifted Lily from his shoulders, placing her on her feet.

She smiled and the music kicked up someone tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around to see John. Her eyes narrowed angrily but the feeling past with the sad look on his face.

"Hey, can we talk?" he muttered, taking her arm gently.

"Of course," she nodded and he led her out of the ballroom into the quiet lobby.

Lily took a seat on one of the leather chairs and John kneeled in front of her. She looked at him expectantly and he sighed.

"Listen, I just want us to be on speaking terms while you're still here. I understand your decision to stay focused on work until you leave and I completely accept that. I just want to know that we're at least friends when you leave," John said pleadingly.

Lily smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you're supportive of my decision and I am more than happy to be your friend. I mean, you've been nothing short of respectful the past few days and I think we can both get through this. I have no problem being friends."

John beamed and got to his feet. Lily followed suit and he hugged her. She closed her eyes, feeling at home in his embrace. She was tempted to kiss him, but pushed the feeling away as the resounding fear of being hurt glanced through her. Although she was reluctant to pull away she did and the two rejoined the party in the ballroom.

Randy pulled Lily onto the dance floor and they grooved to 'Pump It' by the Black Eyed Peas. When it ended she insisted on dancing with her father, who looked completely unenthusiastic so she shoved him aside and danced with John.

Paul and Mike then pulled a little prank on her, surprising her with a pie to the face as she went to leave for the night. She laughed, getting them back with the cream she'd wiped off of her face.

"Alright, I'm going to bed now!" she called, her eyes on Paul and Mike as they comically ate the whipped cream off of each other's faces. They waved goodbye and Lily left, making her way back up to her room to get some sleep before having to get back on the road the next day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey, Lily J. I need your help on this!" Paul called to Lily as they planned their next pranks for Raw.

She bounded over to him and looked over his shoulder at the various jotted notes all over his copy of the script. She narrowed her eyes at what they were supposed to be doing in two days and frowned.

"That's stupid, we need more interesting stuff, I mean. I like the whole You going out as Vince and Mike going out as Shane, but you're just making fun of them. We should dump something on them again."

"Like what?" Paul asked, rereading the script when the idea came to mind. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, thinking he was angry.

"No, I'm saying, we should dump shit!"

Lily considered for a second and laughed, "That's perfect, I love it."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

That Monday, as planned, Lily overheard Mr. McMahon talking to Shane and the Spirit Squad about how bad they were going to beat up DX. Lily frowned when Vince claimed he was going to beat the crap out of them and slipped back to her locker room to report the news.

"It's all falling into place," Paul grinned, he was already changed into his outfit for their match and Mike was lounging on the couch watching the broadcast.

"What are you going to do while we antagonize the McMahons?" Mike asked as the show went to commercial.

Lily smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, "I'm going to do some damage to the Divas."

"How?" Paul asked curiously, looking interested.

"You'll see!" Lily sang and skipped from the room, making her way to the Divas' locker room.

They did indeed see what was going to happen. As soon as the show came back from commercial the cameras were all over the Divas' locker room. Melina was screaming bloody murder and pointing to her locker while Trish was looking mortified at the showers. The camera zoomed in first on Melina's locker and the entire shot seemed to cringe.

Inside was a large amount of severed (Fake) body parts, made to look real with makeup and what looked like a mixture of red dye, water and flour to make the blood look thick as it dried. There was a jar of fake eyeballs in a nasty yellow liquid sitting on top of the locker, so it looked like a scene from See No Evil.

The camera then shifted to the shower where Trish was cringing and trying not to puke. At first it looked like nothing had happened until the camera looked down at the floor. There was a variety of different chopped up materials making it look like it was covered in puke. A crushed beer can and various other alcoholic cans and bottles strewn about the floor to look like someone had gotten drunk.

"Look, on the wall!" Mickie piped up and the camera swiveled to where she was pointing.

Spray painted on the wall, high above their heads was the DX insignia, underneath a large jester's hat with the letters L.J. in the middle.

When Paul and Mike watched this they both cracked up at the sight. Lily bounded into the room as they switched the shot back to the ring where a match was taking place. Both men applauded her vigorously and she bowed.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Mike laughed. "That was one hell of a stunt you pulled missy."

Paul grabbed Lily and gave her a noogie and she laughed, "You did good, kid. I'm glad we recruited you. You've got some real talent."

Lily beamed and took a seat next to Mike, propping her feet up on the table in front of them. She grinned and sat back to watch the rest of the broadcast while Mike and Paul got ready for their appearance.

Lily watched in good spirits and her two henchmen made their appearances. Paul strutting out onto the ramp dressed as Mr. McMahon, his strut spot on as he made his way to the ring. Paul grabbed a mic and started rambling about how he, 'Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon,' loves not cocks, but Dicks. For example, Dick Cheney, Dick Edersol, and Dick Clark. Lily giggled when he threatened to fire anyone who came between him and his Dicks but Shane McMahon's music hit and Mike danced out onto the ramp, doing a perfect imitation of Shane McMahon.

"Oh that is so wrong," Lily laughed and suddenly got an idea. She grinned at her brilliance and made her way to the ring taking a back way so she could get to the Porta-Potty they had set up. She climbed onto it, sitting on the top and waited patiently for Vince and Shane to come out.

When the real McMahon's did indeed come out, along with baseball bats and the Spirit Squad, Lily grabbed her own mic and waited for her chance to spoil their day. She grinned when Vince noticed the Porta-Potty, his beady eyes falling on her.

"Hello Vince," she said, waving happily from her perch. "I bet you're wondering what this lovely devise is doing on your stage, yes?"

Vince nodded," Yes, damn it why is it on my stage?" he demanded furiously.

"Well, Vince, you see, it's there because, well," Paul started from the ring and Vince turned his attention back to him.

"It's because you're full of crap," Mike finished and Lily laughed.

"Have fun boys," she smiled and nodded, that's when the heaven opened.

A large barrage of human waste fell down upon the McMahons and the Spirit Squad. Lily almost fell off the Porta-Potty she was laughing so hard. Shane was stupid enough to keep his mouth open when it fell and got a face full of shit.

As the group slipped around in the messy, smelly sludge Lily raised the mic to her lips, still chuckling, her icy eye gleaming with mirth, "Well guys, shit happens."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

A few minutes later the group made their way backstage, all three in high spirits from their success. They entered their locker room to find a ticked off Trish and slightly annoyed Torrie and Melina.

"Hi girls, what's going on?" Lily asked hesitantly as they glared at her.

"You did that to our locker room? What is wrong with you!" Trish exploded.

Lily cringed, a smile tugging at her lips, "Hey, that's why I was hired, to wreak havoc on the Divas because those two can't do it themselves. I was just doing my job."

Trish nodded, a smile now tugging at her lips, "Well it was fucking amazing! You really do have talents, kid. I'm gonna miss you when you leave next week."

"Aw, guys, come on, don't remind me. I love it here," Lily pouted, her eyes welling with tears.

The three Divas pulled Lily into a hug and Paul and Mike looked at each other before joining in comically. Lily laughed when they did and wiped at the tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you guys too. It sucks that I have to go home early, though. If it weren't for that stupid club incident I'd be here until August, but my Dad is being a bitch about it. He doesn't want me to be around John and Randy longer than I have too. I'll really miss you guys," she sniffed.

"Well, at least you and John are friends, we might see you back here when you're done college, Lil. I know Vince would have you back any day," Trish assured her and pulled her into another hug.

"I hope so," she smiled. "I really do hope so."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay, This is obviously the second to last chapter. It's actually ending faster than I'd wanted but you know, hey. When this is done I will take a small break and then there will most definitely be a sequel, I promise. I already have a title for it: 'Career Choices…With Dad' It'll pick up four years after this story takes place at Lily's graduation…that's all I'll say though. Now go review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

Lily's last night on Raw was probably one of the most emotional nights of her life, in a good way. Although she had found out that DX was banned from the arena, she had enjoyed her time setting up the barbeque that was going to take place outside to tick Vince off.

Although this barbeque was set to start later in the evening Paul and Mike got it started as the Superstars arrived, to honor Lily, since they couldn't later in the night.

"Lily J. we're gonna miss you , kid, I have to say it's been fun. Hopefully Vince will have enough compassion in his heart to hire you after college. You have excellent potential to be a Diva," Paul smiled down at her, draping an arm around her shoulders, in his free hand was a plastic cup filled to the brim with beer.

"Come on, Paul, you're making me cry," Lily sniffed and he laughed.

Randy scooped Lily into a tight hug and she burst into tears. He placed her back on her feet and took hold of her arms, "Hey, I'll miss my queen. You better keep in touch."

"Of course I will," she smiled and Randy wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Here, this is for you, don't open it until you get home," Randy handed her a small package and she narrowed her eyes curiously.

"You know I can't do that."

Randy laughed, "Alright fine, open it now."

Lily beamed up at him and ripped open the paper, her tiara from their coronation tumbled into her outstretched palm. This caused Lily to tear up once again and she placed it on her head.

"This is too much," she sobbed and her father strode over to her, pulling his daughter into a consoling hug.

"Now what do you have to say about wrestling, Lil? Before you left you refused to even accept the fact that not all wrestlers were meat heads. What say you now?" he asked.

"I take back every bad thing I have ever said about the WWE. I love it now. I love everything that has to do with it and it's killing me to leave it," she sniffed, looking up at her dad with streaming eyes.

"That's my girl!" He grinned and she pushed him playfully. "Come here, tonight we give you a special seat in the TV truck to watch the show."

Glen led Lily to said truck and pointed to a decorated chair just for her. She thanked him vigorously and the men in the truck welcomed her warmly. Mike poked his head in and an idea seemed to pop into his head. He pulled Lily aside and they whispered together, to Glen's disapproval.

When Lily returned to the party she was beaming. Mike was looking rather devious at his newly acquired plan and he moved to find Paul and tell him. While those two were discussing the plan Lily was pulled aside by John, who looked slightly put out at her leaving.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before you left. I know Randy already did, so I guess it's my turn," he shrugged. "Trish told me about you wanting to break it off between us while we were still together. I guess it's easier to say goodbye now than it would have been," he chuckled.

Lily shook her head, "No, it's not, John. I- I still love you. I've been avoiding this moment for a while, and quite frankly, it still hurts."

John smiled, cupping her face in his hands, she looked up at him, her icy blue eyes sad, "Then maybe we can try this again in the future, Lil. Maybe spending time far apart will help us both think things over. I won't forget you."

Lily blushed, "I promise I'll watch Monday Night Raw every Monday while I'm at school."

John laughed, "I feel special."

The two laughed and John pulled Lily into a hug before moving off to go into the arena to warm up. She watched him leave and sighed, returning to the party dedicated to her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Raw started with a bang as usual and Lily watched with added excitement in the TV truck. She watched Paul and Mike messing around at the grill on one of the cameras just out of the corner of her eye. The evening started with John, Adam, and Rob deciding to have Saturday Night's Main Event that night instead and Lita beating Torrie just after. Lily watched with enthusiasm as Trish, who had said goodbye to her before she left the hotel, beat up Melina after Carlito and Nitro had fought.

"Hey, Lil!" Mike's voice snapped her out of her enjoying state and she turned to see him looking into the truck.

"What's up?"

"We need you to come with us when Coachman kicks us out, come on!"

Lily got to her feet quickly, pulling on a DX shirt over her tank top and making sure her hair looked okay in one of the monitors before following him out of the truck. The two caught up with Paul as they strode toward the back entrance and were met by a line of security guards and none other then Jonathan Coachman.

"I'm sorry, but you three are banned from the arena tonight," Coach said smartly, eyeing up the three of them with disgust.

"Is that so?" Mike asked goofily. "Didn't know that."

"You must not have checked then. All the information was on there," Coach advised them.

"Well, as soon as I learn to turn my computer on, I'll make sure to check more often," Mike smiled and Lily had to fight a grin.

"Well guys I guess we're just gonna have to find something else to do tonight, then huh?" Paul said his eyes still on Coach.

"But, what're we gonna do?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh I dunno, but we'll figure something out," Mike shrugged and the three strode away with snorts of laughter.

Lily stayed to tape their segment at the grill, assisting Paul in waving around DX size hotdogs, while Mike chuckled and waved their special Mr. McMahon sized dog in front of the camera. Lily helped herself to some soda and laughed when Paul distracted Mike with Mr. Fuji.

"That was not Mr. Fuji!" Mike pouted after two groupies flashed one of the truck drivers and Lily had to fight a giggle.

"Oh…sorry," Paul shrugged and Mike wandered off to go explore.

"Hey, Lil, go keep an eye on Shawn, will you. He might get himself in some unwanted trouble," Paul muttered as the camera stayed on them.

Lily nodded and strode after Mike, who had just wandered over to the TV truck. She followed him inside the truck and resumed her seat, pulling on the headset to watch the rest of the broadcast. Mike, however, called Paul over after a particularly funny stint with Candice Michelle and a bottle of mustard.

"Dude, check this out," Mike practically giggled as he started messing with the cameras. Lily leaned over a little red button and looked at the guy next to her.

"Don't touch that," he muttered.

"Don't touch what? Lily asked, "This?" she pointed to the button and he nodded.

"Press it, press it!" Paul insisted and Lily pressed the button, making the entire screen go fuzzy.

When the broadcast came back Lily was beside her self with laughter. She spotted Vince in one of the other cameras and nudged Paul, "Hey, Hunter, check it out."

His gaze followed Lily's finger to a far screen and he laughed, "Shawn go to camera 10, go to camera 10!"

Mr. McMahon's figure appeared on the screen in front of them and they all cracked up as he muttered to himself in front of a urinal.

"The eighth wonder of the world, Andre the Giant!" he was saying.

Lily snickered when Coach hurried in and Vince peed on him. She waved at the camera beside her, who had not left her side since her two henchmen joined her in the truck as Vince spazzed on Coach.

Lily was still giggling when a knock sounded on the truck door. Lily watched on another screen as Coach waited outside of it. Mike opened the door, smacking Coach in the face and Lily burst into peals of laughter as he toppled to the ground below.

"That's what you get for being a nudge!" Lily laughed as Mike looked around before closing the door.

She turned back to the screen to Mr. McMahon making his way to the ring. Paul smirked and started fiddling with the voice control as Vince ran his mouth about him hating D-Generation X. Lily could not stop laughing as his voice was altered to a low Darth Vader. She pushed Paul's hand aside and made it high like Alvin the Chipmunk.

"Please make my voice normal again," Vince practically pleaded and Lily righted the mic.

Paul laughed and started drawing things on the screen next to Vince's head. He started to write I 3 and Lily giggled and drew a chicken. Paul then added a little voice bubble with the word 'cock' in it and the two laughed at Vince's face.

"Can you at least have enough respect for me and play my music so I can leave," Vince finally said, the defeat in his voice.

Lily snickered and pressed the button for his music but Paul changed it to a video of him at the Slammy Awards. The three of them fell out of their chairs they were laughing so hard and Lily had to struggle to her feet to see what was happening next. She decided to stop messing around until Vince announced that he was leaving.

"Lily, come on!" Mike grabbed her arms as they watched the fireworks erupt behind Vince's limo and he fell out, coughing and hacking.

The three strolled up to him and knelt down, "Well Vince, maybe next time you'll let us in," Paul laughed, brandishing a sparkler as Vince hacked and coughed.

Lily laughed and the three strode away, Glen was waiting for her to take her to the airport. She frowned at the sight of her father and Paul and Mike hugged her goodbye. She figured it was easier for her father to leave now instead of when the show ended, but her heart still sunk at the thought of her missing John's match.

"Lil, it's going to be okay. I asked him to call you after the show, to assure you he's not angry the you had to leave early," Glen smiled, seeing the disappointment on his daughter's face.

"I just wanted to see him win the title back is all," she shrugged. "This is his night."

Glen frowned, not wanting to tell Lily what was scripted, "It's okay, he'll call you and let you know the results. If it makes you feel better, Randy's coming with us."

Lily looked up at him skeptically and he nodded. She smiled and ran to the limo, throwing the door open to see Randy waiting for her, along with Trish and Ashley. She squealed happily and climbed in, group hugging her three friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I guess this really is goodbye, then, huh?" Lily muttered a half hour later as her flight was called.

Randy pulled her into a hug and she let a few tears streak her cheeks, "I'll miss you, Lil."

She flashed a watery smile and Trish and Ashley pulled her into a hug as well. Lily waved goodbye to her father and grabbed her duffle bag. She turned to head toward the line boarding the flight when someone called her name. She spun around to see John running toward her, a frantic look on his face.

"Lily!" he yelled and she had to fight bursting into tears at the sight of him.

He ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt and he kissed the top of her head.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," he muttered into her hair.

"Thank you," she sniffed. "I needed that."

He laughed and cupped his hand under her chin, she looked up at him and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Bye," she whispered, smiling at John and waving to the rest. She then grabbed her bag and sprinted to the gateway, quickly handing her ticket to the attendant and disappearing with a wave.

The End!


End file.
